Anakin Skywalker's Redemption
by Darksaber3434
Summary: An AU story. Anakin Skywalker does not turn to the dark side. This is my first story I have posted on this site. This story also contains new characters and a an OC I made for my own amusement. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** DarkSaber3434

**Title:** Anakin Skywalker's Redemption

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** Revenge of the Sith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or places. They belong to the creator of the Star Wars universe George Lucas. I use these characters with great respect. I only own the added characters. I also do not own the character from the Last of the Jedi and Jedi Quest series. Ferus Olin belongs to Jude Watson.

**Author's Note 1:** This story is inspired by the song called: "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. The music video is called: "The Fall of Anakin Skywalker" and it can be found on under videos or you can go to Google and type in lyrics for "Savin' Me". (If this video is still available I do not know. It's been awhile since I checked. I do know that Nickelback has a video for this song, but it's not Star Wars type) My story won't be exactly like the music video I saw. I am a true Star Wars fan at heart and when I saw this video I was thinking this would make a good story to write and I asked my best friend what she thought and she told me that it was a good idea. I had originally planned on calling this story "The Rise of Anakin Skywalker", but as I started going over the outline in my head the title just didn't fit so I asked my friend if I could borrow her title "Anakin's Redemption" from an older story that she revised so I combined his first and last name together and came up with "Anakin Skywalker's Redemption". (Title provided by Ashton) So I thank her for the advice and for helping me in sticky situations when I'm writing.

**Summary: **An alternate point of view in ROTS.

**Author's Note 2:** Before you even read this story, I highly recommend reading my sequel story that jedimaster4239 worked on with me on our trilogy story "Trials of the Force". I also suggest you read our three Clone Wars stories: "Roxanne's Confession", "Showdown on Kalee", and "Clone Wars: Repercussions" (a Mini Clone Wars Story). This story will mainly deal with Anakin and Roxanne. Anakin's love for Padme and Roxanne's love for Ferus along with what actually took place while adding in Roxanne's parts. I know I've written this before, but I've made this one better than before.

* * *

**Short Introduction to Anakin Skywalker's Redemption**

In the last chapter that was leading to this story we all know that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were going to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous who kidnapped him from Coruscant. A Jedi Knight named Roxanne Keira Quin was with the Chancellor when he was kidnapped. The Jedi do not know that Count Dooku is the one behind this brilliant scheme to kidnap him in the first place. The fate of the galaxy is in the hands of Obi-Wan and Anakin to bring the Chancellor home safely and to rescue a Jedi Knight and rid the galaxy of the war that's been going on for the past three years now.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hunt for General Grievous **

**Setting to Chapter 1:** It's been three years since the Clone Wars began, and now we are officially in Revenge of the Sith. Obi-Wan and Anakin lead a space battle through Coruscant with the clones and they go inside the _Invisible Hand_ to look for Jedi Knight Roxanne Keira Quin, but trouble ends find them along the way.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker are leading the Republic Clone troopers into the hyperspace battle of droids while searching for Grievous' ship known as the _Invisible Hand._

Anakin was blasting the droids left and right and his astromech droid R2-D2 beeped.

"Lock onto him," Anakin answered while R2 beeped. _"Master. General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one with vulture droids."_

_"Oh, I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy,"_ Obi-Wan replied in a sarcastic like tone.

The vulture droids were talking to each other in droid language so you couldn't understand a word they were saying unless you speak their language. When they start squeaking and flying at your ship you know _they _mean trouble.

They break up and Obi-Wan noticed that they meant trouble so he got on his comlink and made contact with Oddball.

_"Mark my position and form your squad up behind me,"_ Obi-Wan ordered.

_"We're on your tail, General Kenobi,"_ Oddball replied and gave his trooper an order to follow.

The droid ship decided to drop off a load of buzz droids and Anakin smirked to himself and said, "This is where the fun really begins."

They allow the droids to pass between them.

A Clone Trooper got a load of droids on his tail and Anakin said, "I'm gonna go give them a hand."

_"No,"_ Obi-Wan said. _"They are doing their job and we can do ours."_

Droids continue to speak their own language and Obi-Wan muttered, "No wonder we're losing the war. They're getting _smarter._"

Obi-Wan performed a difficult move and he said, "Flying is for droids."

Next thing he knew was a nest of buzz droids decided to make his ship their home.

_"I'm hit. Anakin?"_ Obi-Wan said.

_"I see them,"_ Anakin replied. _"Buzz droids."_

They start tearing Obi-Wan's ship apart like it was nothing but scrap metal and spare parts.

_"R4, be careful. You have a-"_ Obi-Wan said, but the buzz droid ripped his R4 unit apart. _"Oh, dear."_

The droids tear apart the controls and Obi-Wan was not exactly what you would call calm. "They're shutting down all the controls."

_"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them,"_ Anakin replied calmly.

_"The mission,"_ Obi-Wan replied. _"Get to the command ship and get the Chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here."_

Anakin ignored him and went to attack.

Obi-Wan heard the buzz droids squealing and he felt his ship rock and said, "Oh! In the name of-"

Obi-Wan spotted Anakin's ship firing from out of nowhere and snapped, _"Hold your fire! You're not helping here."_

_"I agree. Bad idea,"_ Anakin admitted.

_"I can't see a thing. My cockpit's fogging up,"_ Obi-Wan said as he tried his best to control his ship.

_"They're all over me. Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan said and spotted Anakin's ship beside his as he scraped some of them off.

_"Move to the right,"_ Anakin said.

_"Hold on, Anakin. You're gonna get us both killed,"_ Obi-Wan replied as he complied to Anakin's order.

Obi-Wan's ship beeped. _"Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do."_

_'I'll make up something, '_Anakin thought frantically.

_"I'm not leaving without you, Master,"_ Anakin replied in a stubborn tone that Obi-Wan knew very well.

He scraped off a couple more and one of them decided to get on his ship and mess with R2-D2 as it stuck his needle out to R2.

"Get him, R2," Anakin ordered.

R2 fired and missed.

"R2, hit the buzz droid's center eye," Obi-Wan replied.

_ZAP!_

That droid was history.

"Yeah! You got him!" Anakin said.

"Great, R2," Obi-Wan commented.

"The general's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin replied.

Then shots begin to fire and R2-D2 squeals and Obi-Wan snapped, "Well, have _you_ noticed the shields are still up?"

"Sorry," Anakin replied and blasted the shield generator and Obi-Wan added, "Next time _you're _the bait. Not me."

Anakin laughed and they entered the ship and walking droids began to fire and they blast them to oblivion.

"R2, locate the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said.

R2 went to a unit and plugged itself up and a map of the entire ship appeared and the tracking signal was not coming from Palpatine and Obi-Wan said, "It's coming from Shaak Ti's tracking signal."

"Maybe the Chancellor is with her," Anakin said.

"I don't think Grievous is that ignorant even for a droid," Obi-Wan replied. "I sense a trap."

"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin countered. "Next move?"

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow and said, "Spring the trap and rescue Shaak Ti and Roxanne Quin."

"If Roxanne doesn't rescue _us_ first," Anakin corrected as they headed down the hall.

"We don't know for sure that she's even here," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin reached out in the Force to feel for any sign of Roxanne's Force presence, but couldn't.

"Maybe, we'll see a sign of her handy work," Obi-Wan said and went down the elevator.

_**Well? Did you like it? If so please review :). **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Grievous' Backup Plan **

As they walked down the hall they saw some droids were slaughtered and Anakin could feel that Roxanne had been there.

"Roxie's been here," Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi walk to another part of the ship and found

Grievous was holding Shaak Ti hostage and had taken her lightsaber.

Shaak Ti looked at Obi-Wan and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. I failed."

Grievous looked up and noticed Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the room and said, "Ah, General Kenobi. _We've_been waiting for you."

He glanced at Shaak Ti and added, "Stinking Jedi."

Then out of nowhere he stabbed her in the back of the neck with the lightsaber and she fell to the ground.

Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled out their lightsabers and the droids pulled out their blasters.

"That was a bad…" Anakin paused for a moment.

"Mistake," Obi-Wan finished for him.

Grievous laughed and said, "A tragic ending of a noble warrior no doubt."

A shot was fired from out of nowhere and hit a nearby droid and a crisp female voice replied, "Now that you've killed her you're just gonna run and hide just like you always do, you stinking pile of bantha poodoo."

Obi-Wan and Anakin look at each other and see a shadow of a girl standing at a height of 5'12" wearing tore black Jedi robes and black Jedi tunic and black knee-high boots. She tilted her raised hood slightly, revealing her metallic sky-blue eyes and a strand of her shoulder-length dark brown hair with red and black streaks and a mischievous, yet beautiful smile on her face.

Grievous was madder than a pack of wild Tusken Riders riding in the twin suns on Tatooine and growled, "I thought _I _had you locked up?"

"Unlike some _we_ have the power of the Force on our side," Roxanne replied as she joined Obi-Wan and Anakin's side.

Just by her appearance and attitude Anakin and Obi-Wan both sensed that Roxanne had matured over the years since they went on their first mission with her and Larissa Maltoise. Despite the fact that she still had the same cocky attitude and sense of humor she turned out to be a fine and powerful Jedi Knight.

Anakin quickly glanced at Obi-Wan and rubbed his chin.

"Rescue, Anakin. Not mayhem," Obi-Wan answered softly.

"I look forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection," Grievous replied.

"I don't think so," Roxanne replied coolly as she ignited her orange double-bladed lightsaber.

Anakin rubbed his finger across his lips and pointed to his nose.

"No, no, no," Obi-Wan replied gently.

Anakin gave him a stern look and replied, "This is _not_ a good time to argue, Master."

Roxanne looked at them like they were crazy and watched what Obi-Wan was about to do next.

"Might I recommend…" Obi-Wan paused and pulled the right side of his mustache.

"Far too many for that," Anakin answered.

Anakin rubbed his left eyebrow and Roxanne added, "I like that."

"Oh, yes. All right," Obi-Wan said ruefully.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Roxanne cut the floor and land in water that led to the fuel tanks.

Grievous looked at his droids and noticed what they were about to do and said, "_Don't_ shoot. The fuel tanks will rupture."

"The slightest charge will blast us into oblivion," Obi-Wan observed.

"That's why they've stopped shooting," Roxanne replied as she rung out the water from her hair.

"Hurry, seal off the blast doors in case there's a blast," Grievous ordered.

"Well, we're safe for the time begin," Anakin replied as they began to find a way out.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at him and said, "Your idea of safe is _not _the same as mine."

"Roxie, do you know where Grievous has the Chancellor at?" Anakin asked.

Roxanne shook her head and said, "I have to think. Grievous knocked me out when he caught me onboard his ship. I do know that Count Dooku is here for a fact."

As they climb through the tunnels Super Battle Droids popped into the water and Roxanne heard a splash and said, "Obi-Wan! Anakin! We're gonna have company!"

"Droids," Anakin said as he started to climb.

"Climb faster!" Roxanne snapped as she Force-jumped up another tunnel.

Obi-Wan and Anakin catch up with each other, and Roxanne met them at the top. Anakin watched the door shut and he pulled out his lightsaber and sealed off the panel.

"The blast will hold when the haul breaks. This side is pressurized," Anakin replied.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. "You still have much to learn. That will never hold."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a challenging look and the next thing you know _BOOM!_

A droid that was climbing the tunnel shot through and made an indention in the door and Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and admitted, "All right _I _still have much to learn. Let's go."

Roxanne noticed another figure onboard the _Invisible Hand_.

"The chancellor," she said to herself.

"Roxie, wait," Anakin said as he followed her.

"Chancellor," Anakin said.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Count Dooku," Palpatine replied as they looked up and saw Count Dooku a.k.a. Darth Tyranus flipped over the rail.

(End Chapter 2)

**Did you like it? If so please Review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Showdown with Count Dooku **

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other and Palpatine said, "Get help because you're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord."

Roxanne was standing right beside them and said, "Tell that to the one Obi-Wan left in pieces on Naboo."

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan replied calmly with a smile. "Sith Lords are our specialty."

"This time we'll do it together," Obi-Wan added to Anakin.

"I was about to say that," Anakin replied.

"Your swords please," Dooku replied coolly. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," Obi-Wan replied as they ignited their blades to fight.

Roxanne tried to undo the cuffs on Palpatine while Anakin and Obi-Wan battled the Sith Lord.

Then Super Battle Droids entered the room and decided to start blasting everything in sight.

"Oh, _great_," Roxanne said as she ignited her double-bladed orange lightsaber. "Just we need more scrap metal."

"Roxie, are you just going to stand there and let them blast us into oblivion?" Obi-Wan said as he blocked Dooku's move.

Roxanne gritted her teeth and said, "Hold your banthas, Obi-Wan. I'm trying to do the best I can. Unless _you_ think you can do a better job then be my guest."

"In case you two haven't noticed we've got company that we need to take care of," Anakin added hotly.

"Be ready to go on a wild bantha chase," Roxanne added as she charged after the droids.

"You guys take care of Dooku and I'll deal with the droids."

Obi-Wan watched as Roxanne make like a bat out of the room and said, "Always on the move."

"I told you Roxie would be the one to save our skins," Anakin added.

"No time to discuss this in a committee," Obi-Wan snapped.

"Don't think just because there's the two of you and a rambunctious Jedi on the loose that you have the advantage," Dooku replied quickly.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," Anakin replied coolly.

"Good, twice the pride, double the fall," Count Dooku replied.

"Just don't assume that because _you_ know the power of the dark that you have the advantage over us because we have something better than that," Anakin replied calmly.

"What might that be?" Dooku replied.

"A rambunctious Jedi who destroyed half of your protection," Anakin answered.

A piece of a droid's arm came out of nowhere and Roxanne appeared in the doorway with a mischievous smile and said, "Got anymore scrap metal?"

"Don't taunt him," Obi-Wan snapped. "That's all we need."

"Can't take the pressure, Obi-Wan?" Roxanne asked with a grin.

"This isn't a contest, Roxie," Obi-Wan said.

Then Obi-Wan dodged as Dooku threw something at him and thought, '_He can't attack in both directions at once. If we can-'_

Quickly Dooku Force-pushed Roxanne into a nearby corner and put her in stun cuffs.

Count Dooku half-turned and raised a hand. The dark side of the Force lifted Obi-Wan off his feet and choked the air from his lungs. He tried to reach out in the Force to counter Dooku, but the attack was too sudden.

Dooku kicked Anakin with all his weight behind it. Anakin fell backward, and Dooku heaved Obi-Wan over the edge of the balcony.

Obi-Wan fell like a sack of potatoes onto the floor below. He felt the surge of the dark side and then a chuck of balcony hurtled down at him.

His last thought was, '_It's up to Anakin and Roxanne now.'_

Anakin rushed over to Count Dooku and kicked him over the edge, then followed him down.

Dooku smiled, sensing Anakin's fear and said, "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger, but you don't use them."

_'And I'm not going to,' _Anakin told himself. Pushing his fear he felt power rush through his blood.

Anakin let his rage pour through him like he usually used the Force, letting it guide his lightsaber. Faster and faster he moved then his lightsaber came down like a bolt of lightning and severed Dooku's hands.

Anakin caught Dooku's lightsaber as it fell. The anger still sang in his blood. He set the two lightsabers against the Count's neck and tried to control himself.

"Good, Anakin, _good_," Palpatine said with a smile of relief as he glanced at Dooku. "Kill him. Kill him now."

"I shouldn't," Anakin said flatly.

"Do it!" Palpatine said, but in a different tone he never used before.

The lightsaber cut through his neck and his remains dropped to the ground like a pile of Bantha poodoo.

"You did well, Anakin," Palpatine said. "He was too dangerous to be left alive."

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner," Anakin said as he freed Palpatine. "I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't the Jedi way."

"It was only natural," Roxanne said. "He cut off your arm and you wanted revenge. Could happen to anyone and besides you did the right thing to put him out of his misery."

"Point taken," Palpatine commented.

"If you don't mind, Anakin," Roxanne said. "Get these cuffs off me now."

Anakin smiled at her and undid her cuffs and he walked over to Obi-Wan.

"Now we must leave before more droids arrive," Palpatine said as he walked over to the elevator and noticed Anakin wasn't following.

"Anakin, there isn't time," Palpatine said. "We must get off the ship before it's too late."

"His fate will be the same as ours," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan regained consciousness in the elevator. Something was digging into his stomach. He opened his eyes and noticed the Chancellor was below him, hanging on to Anakin's legs.

"Whoa!" Obi-Wan said as he started climb Anakin like monkey.

"Easy!" Anakin said. "We're in a bit of a situation."

"Did _I _miss something?" Obi-Wan said as he looked up and noticed something that was the ceiling or elevator. "What is that?"

"Whoops," Anakin said. "R2 shut down the elevator."

"Too late!" Obi-Wan said. "Jump."

They jumped and landed in a main hangar and Obi-Wan noticed that Roxanne was missing.

"Where's Roxie?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Come on," snapped a female voice that Obi-Wan and the others knew very well.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked as they sat in their seats.

_'Obi-Wan is asking me to pilot. He must be really worried,' _Anakin thought, although Roxanne was a great pilot even a little better than Anakin, but he wouldn't admit that to her face.

"You mean, do _I_ know how to land what's left of this thing," Anakin corrected.

"Well?" Roxanne asked as she jumped into a seat and strapped herself in.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to power this thing is irrelevant," Anakin countered. "Strap yourself in."

Then something fell off the ship and Anakin said, "We lost something."

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan said. "We are flying half a ship."

"Three ships on the left and the right," Roxanne said as they made it to the atmosphere.

"We'll take you in," the trooper replied.

"We're coming in too hot," Anakin said hotly.

"Landing strip straight ahead," Obi-Wan said.

They landed the ship and Obi-Wan raked his hand through his hair and said, "Another happy landing."

(End Chapter 3)

**_Did you like it? Please review :)._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anakin's Shocking News **

**Setting to Chapter 4:** Takes place just after Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Roxanne Quin, and Chancellor Palpatine land the space cruiser on the air strip on Coruscant. Mace Windu is there to greet them along with all the Senators.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Roxanne Quin, and Chancellor Palpatine got off the ship and Anakin noticed Obi-Wan was behind.

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, no. I'm not brave enough for politics," Obi-Wan said. "I have to report back to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

"Hold on, this whole thing was your idea," Anakin protested.

"You killed Count Dooku, rescued the Chancellor, and you carried me unconscious on your back."

"All because of your training," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, let's be fair. Today _you_ and Roxanne are the heroes and you deserve to spend your glorious with the politicians," Obi-Wan reasoned.

"All right," Anakin said with a rueful smile. "You owe me one and just for me saving your skin for the tenth time."

"_Ninth _time. The business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing."

Chancellor Palpatine walked over to Mace Windu and greeted him.

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you all right?" Mace asked.

"Yes. Thanks to your three Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but Grievous has once again escaped."

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does," Mace replied. "He's a coward."

"But with Dooku dead he is the leader of the droid army," Palpatine said. "I assure you that the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."

"The Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority," Mace replied.

Roxanne Keira Quin was hiding behind a pillar until she saw the coast was clear so she could go to a nearby salon and get her hair cut, dyed a hazel brown color, and get it highlighted purple and red.

Anakin Skywalker noticed Roxanne sneak off and shook his head. He spotted Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker behind a nearby pillar. He waited patiently until Bail was through speaking.

"Excuse me," Anakin said to Senator Bail Organa when he saw a familiar figure behind a pillar catch his attention knowing how it was.

It was his wife, Padme Amidala. A Senator from Naboo. They have been married for three years now since the Clone wars began. They still are able to find refuge in each other's arms.

"Certainly," Bail Organa said and went on his way.

Anakin smiled and rushed over to his lover's arms and spun her around and kissed her long and deep.

"Oh, Anakin," Padme said as she held him close and sighed.

"I missed you, Padme," Anakin said softly.

"There were whispers that you had been killed," Padme said breathlessly.

"I'm all right," Anakin said with a reassuring smile as he stroked her hair that was up in a tight coiffure strands. "It feels as if we've been apart for a lifetime. It might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I didn't think they would _ever _bring us back from the Outer Rim sieges."

He was about to pull her in for another kiss, but Padme said, "Wait, Anakin. Not here."

"Yes, here," Anakin said softly and pulled her closer. "I'm tired of deception and I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin," Padme said sternly as he looked into her brown eyes. "Don't stay things like that. I love you more than anything, but I wouldn't let you give up your life as a Jedi for me."

"I've already given my life to the Jedi Order," Anakin said, meaning every word. "But I'd only give up my life for you."

"I wouldn't like that at all," Padme replied thoughtfully and grinned at him as he tried to reach for her, but she slipped from away. "Patience, my love. Come to me later."

Anakin quickly embraced her and felt her tremble.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked. "You're trembling."

"I'm just so happy to see you," Padme said as she avoided his gaze.

"That's not it," Anakin said as he extended his Jedi senses. "What's going on?"

Padme took a deep breath and tears glistened in her eyes. "You've been gone for five months. While you've been away, something wonderful has happened."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said. "It's just that I never seen you like this before."

"Ani," Padme said and grabbed his arm. "I'm pregnant."

That news surprised the heck out of him.

"That's wonderful," Anakin said with a smile as she watched his expression change.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now," Anakin said as he stroked her hair. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

Anakin kissed Padme again and embraced her.

(End Chapter 4)

**_Did you like it? If so review please :)._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Grievous' Arrival on Utapau**

**Setting of Chapter 5:** Takes place on Utapau and General Grievous makes contact with the Sith Lord Darth Sidious.

General Grievous landed the Neimoidian shuttle down on the planet of Utapau. He knew this was the perfect spot to hide from the meddlesome Jedi. Every time they found him he always had an escape plan and that was running away. Well, in this case he was meeting the Separatist Council. One his body guards came to him and told him there was a message on the communication channel and Grievous went to it and turned it on.

The blue light flickered in the hologram and a hooded figure appeared before Grievous. Grievous knew the man was Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord and bowed.

"_Yes, Lord Sidious?"_ Grievous said.

"_General Grievous I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar,"_ Darth Sidious replied.

"_It will be done, my lord,"_ Grievous answered.

"_The end of the war is near, General,"_ Darth Sidious said.

"_What about the loss of Count Dooku?"_ Grievous asked.

Darth Sidious smiled, though you could only see it from below his hood._ "His death was a necessary loss. Soon I will have a new apprentice. One far younger and more powerful."_

(End Chapter 5)

**_Yes I know short chapter XD. Please review :)._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Roxanne's Surprise Visitor **

**Setting of Chapter 6: **Roxanne entered her room outside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and sensed something wasn't right.

That following evening, Roxanne Keira Quin returned to her headquarters outside the Jedi Temple. She just came back from the beauty salon from getting her neck length hazel color brown hair streaked purple and red. She took a quick shower and blow dried her hair and changed into a silky black jumpsuit she wears to bed because you never knew when there was an emergency. She found a pair of matching boots and put them on.

She swiped her hair out of her face and looked out the window across her room and noticed the sun in the Coruscant sky was setting. She grabbed her silky black cloak and walked onto her veranda that led off her landing deck and enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing. She watched the busy traffic fly by.

Suddenly Roxanne felt a disturbance in the Force. She knew someone was in her room.

"Who goes there?" Roxanne asked as she walked into her bedroom and saw a shadowy figure standing in black clothing and his brown eyes met her gaze and smiled.

"_Ferus?_" Roxanne asked in disbelief with a grin on her face as he stepped closer so she could see him better.

"Hi, my love," Ferus replied with a smile. He held out his arms as Roxanne moved closer to him.

Before she could embrace him he lifted Roxanne off her feet and kissed her long and deep.

"I've missed you so much," Ferus said as he breathed in the scent of her washed hair.

"I've missed you too," Roxanne said as she looked at Ferus and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder and clung to him.

"It seems as if we've been apart for a lifetime," Ferus said as he wrapped his arms around her, nestling Roxanne's body near to him and rested his head on the crown of her head and kissed her temple.

She could feel the warmth of his body radiating against hers and something shot right through Roxanne's body because she felt her heart almost skip a beat in time. There was a different feel of Ferus to her as she realized how much she really missed him.

Roxanne turned around in his arms and leaned her head on his chest, and breathed in the scent of his cologne and relaxed just a smidgen. She was excited to see him, but a little anxious to see him again because he didn't know the one thing she held deep inside her other than having the man she loved more than life itself back in her arms to hold forever and for always. The one thing that she is truly afraid of is losing the man she loved.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Roxanne asked.

"I came to surprise you," Ferus replied as he ran his hand through her multicolored streaked hair and added, "I see you went overboard on streaking your hair."

Roxanne grinned at him and asked, "Are you staying or leaving?"

"I'm staying for awhile," Ferus replied.

"We can't stay here," Roxanne said as thought for a moment.

"You still have your Recreation Apartment Complex?" Ferus asked.

"Yeah," Roxanne replied.

"Let's go there," Ferus said.

"All right," Roxanne said with a smile.

Ferus helped her onboard the air taxi and they headed to her house.

There was silence between the two of them while they rode the air taxi to Roxanne's Recreation Apartment Complex in downtown Coruscant, just outside the Temple.

"What do _you_ want to do now that we're here?" Roxanne asked as she looked at him.

"I thought we could spend time alone with each other before we have to say good-bye to each other," Ferus replied.

"Sounds good to me," Roxanne said as she sidestepped away from Ferus.

Suddenly Ferus's right hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Roxanne's waist.

Roxanne was shocked at first, but didn't resist his touch as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as she pulled herself around him, leaning onto his body and rested her chin on his shoulder and let her lips linger on his neck.

Ferus let his guard down when she did that and placed his hand on her mechanical hand as he pulled _her_ around him and placed one hand on her waist and held her tight.

This was all she _ever_ needed for him to do was to hold her close to him when she has a crazy day that makes her feel like she's falling apart, holding him keeps her together.

When she holds him tight, her crazy world falls right back into place. Whatever her trouble is he always found a way to give back what it takes.

"I love you so much," Ferus said softly as he untied her cloak and pushed her hood down and ran his hand through her soft dark brown hair.

"I love you, too," Roxanne said as she raised her head up as Ferus let her cloak slip off.

Ferus held her closer as he bent his head and then his lips met hers and kissed Roxanne long and deep.

Roxanne tried to pull away, but he held her tighter and continued to kiss her longer and deeper.

He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. Ferus pulled her onto his chest and continued to kiss her long and deep.

Roxanne finally broke the kiss and said, "That was a little _too_ much."

"I know," Ferus replied as he looked at her with a mischievous smile as he nuzzled her neck. "But _you_ love it."

"I know _I_ do," Roxanne said as she grinned back at him and rested her head on his chest.

"In the morning I'm gonna have to return back to the Temple. We have to tell them that Grievous escaped from us again."

"I thought he was dead?" Ferus said in a confused tone.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Roxanne said as she looked at Ferus. "You can stay here where you can be safe and I'll just sneak back here during the night and see you and sneak back when it gets daylight."

"All right," Ferus said with a sigh.

Ferus pulled out a necklace that had a heart symbol carved inside a Japor Snippet.

Roxanne saw him pull it out and Ferus asked, "Remember what we gave each other for our wedding day?"

Roxanne smiled and said, "Our Padawan braids."

"Well now you have something else to remember me by," he said as he put the necklace around her neck.

"Aw," she said as she held the pendent in her hand. "It's beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around Ferus's neck and said, "Thank you. I love it, but I don't need this to remember you by. I'll never forget about you."

Roxanne then kissed Ferus long and deep and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

(End Chapter 6)

_**Did you like this chapter? If so please review :).**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Anakin's Worst Nightmare **

**Setting to Chapter 7:** Takes place in Coruscant at Padme's Senate Apartment Complex and Anakin has a premonition about Padme dying in childbirth.

In downtown Coruscant at the Senatorial Apartment, Padme Amidala Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker were standing out on the veranda. Padme was standing by the rail, brushing her hair while Anakin stood by the entrance door of their room.

He was watching her and she said, "Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo."

Anakin didn't say anything. He just stood there in silence with a smile on his face as she turned around to face him.

"I can go early and fix the baby's room," Padme said as she turned back around. "I know the perfect spot right by the gardens."

Padme stopped brushing her hair and Anakin said, "You're so beautiful."

"It's only because I'm so in love," she said with a smile.

Anakin laughed and said, "No, it's because I'm in love with _you_."

"Are you saying that love has _blinded_ you?" Padme asked in her teasing voice.

Anakin chuckled and said with a grin, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"It's probably true," Padme said with a smile and kissed Anakin on the cheek.

Meanwhile, in the Senatorial Apartment, Anakin was having his premonition about his wife.

Padme was lying down on a med table, giving birth and there's a baby crying and Padme was crying, too.

Padme groaned and said, _"Anakin, help me!"_ She started to scream and Anakin woke up from his nightmare.

Anakin looked at Padme and got up out of bed and went to the living room. Padme sensed that her husband wasn't in bed with her.

"Anakin?" Padme asked.

No response.

Padme slid out of bed and found him sitting in her living room.

"What's bothering you?" she asked him.

Anakin looked at her and smiled, "Nothing."

He wrapped his arm around her and looked at her Japor Snippet necklace he gave her when he was nine years old, onboard the space shuttle that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was on and she was with them, along with the Queen, who he didn't know at the time was her.

He picked it up and said, "I remember when I gave this to you."

"Anakin," Padme said gently. "How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?"

Anakin looked away and said, "It was a dream."

"Bad?" she asked.

Anakin nodded and said, "Like the ones I had about my mother, just before she died."

Padme caught her breath. She did not expect for him to have a bad dream about her. She knew he had dreamed about his mother's suffering and torment for weeks. The dream finally made him go against the advice and orders of the Jedi...and he arrived too late. He had never forgiven himself. Padme thought he never forgiven the Jedi Order, either. She looked at him and waited.

"Tell me," Padme said as she stroked his arm.

"It was only a dream," Anakin assured her and looked away as he got up.

_'If it was a dream, why are you so upset?'_ Padme thought.

She did not say it to him because she knew it would likely upset him more. She waited patiently for him to explain.

Anakin could feel her patience and her love.

"You die in childbirth," Anakin said flatly.

"What about the baby?" Padme asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

Anakin shook his head and said, "I don't know."

"It was only a dream," Padme said, but she did not believe it because she knew Anakin's premonitions had been right too often.

Anakin moved closer to Padme and took her in his arms. "I won't let this one become real."

"This baby will change our lives," Padme said. "If the Council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled."

"I know," Anakin said as he held up a hand.

"Do you think Obi-Wan will be able to help us?" Padme asked.

"We don't need his help," Anakin said. "Our baby's a blessing, not a problem."

_'It's both,' _Padme thought, but she was too tired of chasing the same thoughts around and around in her head. She moved closer against Anakin, letting him hold her.

(End Chapter 7)

_**Did you like it? If so please review :).**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Anakin Seeks Yoda's Advice **

**Setting to Chapter 8:** They have a briefing and Anakin and Roxanne miss it. Anakin decides to tell Master Yoda about his premonition and Master Yoda gives Anakin the advice about what he should do. Roxanne heads back to her chamber and goes to sleep. After Anakin is done with Master Yoda, he spotted Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells him what went on at the briefing and he tells Anakin that the Chancellor request him and Roxanne's presence.

Roxanne walked into the Jedi Temple early that morning. Last night she reunited with the love of her life Ferus Olin. She was redeemed from almost having a close encounter with the dark side on Kalee with Ferus's help.

She went down the hall to her bedroom and noticed her comlink was blinking, but she was too tired to hear it play as she took her hair down from her ponytail. Roxanne changed her clothes and slipped into her night clothes and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Anakin walked into Master Yoda's chamber and began telling him about the premonition that he had.

"Premonitions, hmm," Master Yoda said. "These visions you have, what are they about?"

"They are about pain, suffering, and death," Anakin replied.

"Yourself you speak of?" Master Yoda asked. "Or someone you know?"

"Someone," Anakin answered

"Close?" Master Yoda asked, allowing his curiosity to show.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

"Careful you have to be when sensing the future," Master Yoda said. "A fear of loss is the path of the dark side, young one."

"I _won't_ let these visions come true, Master Yoda," Anakin said flatly.

_'Strong you in the Force, young Skywalker,'_ Master Yoda thought. '_To hold back death-no Jedi is capable of that.'_

"Death is a natural part of life," Yoda explained gently. "Rejoice for those who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy and that's the shadow of greed."

"What must I do, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose," Master Yoda said.

_'It's a hard lesson, but necessary,'_ Yoda thought to himself as he thought about the thousands of Jedi who have already died in the Clone Wars.

Anakin closed his eyes and mediated on what Master Yoda just told him and thanked the Jedi Master and left the room.

Little did he know was that twenty-two year old Roxanne Quin a.k.a. Roxie saw him come out of Master Yoda's quarters as he went to catch up with his Master just as she slipped on her gloves.

Roxanne was wearing a black jumpsuit, black Jedi robes with a black cape that reached the ground, a shiny silky black cloak, black gloves that reached the top of her elbows, and black knee-high boots. She was wearing black eyeliner, a light shade of black eye shadow that had a light touch of silver sparkles that brought out the color of her metallic sky-blue eyes, red lip gloss, and her multicolored neck hazel length hair was pulled up in a pony tail, leaving strands hanging in her face.

Anakin realized that he missed the briefing with Obi-Wan and the other Jedi Masters this morning. Anakin found Obi-Wan in another room and his Master saw him and asked,

"Have you seen Roxanne?"

"No," Anakin said as he shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"You and her both missed the reports on the Outer Rim sieges," Obi-Wan said. "I thought maybe you have seen her."

"I haven't seen her," Anakin replied as he gave his Master a quizzical look. "I'm sorry, Master. I was held up. I don't have an excuse."

Roxanne used the Force to enter the room and leaned on the left pillar where she couldn't be seen and listened to the conversation.

"In short," Obi-Wan said as he cleared his throat. "They're going well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops from Bos Pity."

"What's wrong, then?" Anakin asked quickly.

_'So much for easing into the subject,'_ Obi-Wan thought quickly as he sighed. "The Senate's expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor sometime today."

Before Anakin can say anything, a female voice said from behind him, "That can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?"

Before continuing the conversation, Anakin and Obi-Wan look up and saw Roxanne Quin a.k.a. Roxie leaning against the pillar.

"When did _you_ get here?" Obi-Wan asked. "I thought _you_ didn't wake up until at least noon?"

"That's not important, and I rather be sleeping than being nosy," Roxanne said coolly to

Obi-Wan as she joined them. "It'll make it easier for us to end this war."

_I't's not as simple as you two think!'_ Obi-Wan thought as he bit back the words.

Anakin and Roxanne weren't diplomats, and Obi-Wan knew that. In his opinion, the statement they made _was_ simple.

Obi-Wan's face got serious and he said to them, "Be careful of your friend Palpatine."

"Be care of what?" Anakin asked when Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him.

"He has requested your presence, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"What for?" Anakin asked.

"He wouldn't say," Obi-Wan replied quickly with a slight shrug.

"He didn't inform the Council?" Anakin asked, shocked.

"That's unusual, isn't it?" Roxanne asked as she looked at Anakin and back at Obi-Wan.

"_All_ of this is unusual," Obi-Wan said. "It makes me feel very uneasy."

Roxanne watched Obi-Wan leave and Anakin stood in front of Roxanne and she hugged him. Anakin picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so glad to see you," Roxanne replied with a smile that spread across her face.

"I'm glad to see you, too," Anakin said as he put her down. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't," Roxanne replied hotly. "Things aren't always what they seem to be."

"What are you going to do?" Anakin asked.

"I'll be around here," Roxanne replied.

They walk out of the Temple together and Anakin followed Roxanne to the main hangar where she kept her ship. As they were walking, Anakin could still remember the day he encountered Roxanne. He was nineteen and she was seventeen-years-old. They kept in contact with each other and they both shared a bond with each other in the Force. He knows that she got shot in the shoulder when she was defending another apprentice. She saved the apprentice from a space pirate firing at him. Due to that effect she almost died because of her bravery. She also had to have her appendix removed.

Roxanne watched Anakin's ship disappear.

As Roxanne went back inside the Temple she ran into her former Master Larissa Maltoise.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hello, Roxie," Larissa said with a smile. "It is good to see you again, my friend. These are dangerous and confusing time for us all. It is such a relief to be a part of the Jedi Order, and to have the Force with us. Tell me, Roxanne, have you heard any more news on the war lately?"

As Roxanne fell into step with her former Master, the two relate to each other what they each know and have been doing for the Order.

(End Chapter 8)

_**Did you like this chapter and look I revealed who Roxanne's master is XD. Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Request from the Chancellor **

**Setting to Chapter 9:** The Chancellor requested for Anakin to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council.

Anakin Skywalker entered Chancellor Palpatine's office and went up to his private office, high atop the Coruscant skyscrapers.

"Ah, Anakin," Palpatine said with a smile as he offered him each a chair.

"You wanted to see me?" Anakin asked as he sat down.

"Yes," Palpatine said in a soft tone. "This afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to immediate control of the Jedi Council."

"The Jedi will not report to the Senate anymore?" Anakin asked, not entirely believing it.

"They will report to me," Palpatine said promptly. "The Senate is too unfocused to conduct the principles of a war."

"I agree," Anakin said.

"I hear that your friend Roxanne Quin is back at the Temple," Palpatine said.

"Yes, personally I'm glad she's back," Anakin said as thought, '_I'm gonna have to tell her about this.' _

"The Jedi Council _won't_ see it that way and that's a fact," Anakin said as he thought about what Roxanne would say. "With all due respect, sir, they're not in the mood for constitutional amendments."

"In that case," Palpatine said as he got up. "I have no choice. This war has gone too far and it must be won one way another."

"I think everyone would agree on that," Anakin concluded.

"I hope you trust me," Palpatine said quietly.

"Of course," Anakin said.

"I need your help, son," Palpatine said with a pleading note in his voice.

_'Did I miss something?'_ Anakin thought.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm depending on you," Palpatine said. "I want you to be the eyes, ears, and the voice of the Republic."

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin," Palpatine said as he cleared his throat. "I'm appointing you to be my personal representatives on the Jedi Council."

"_Me? _A master?" Anakin asked as he looked around the room. "I'm overwhelmed, sir.

The Council elects its own members. They'll never accept this."

"I think they will," Palpatine said with a reassuring smile. "They need you. More than you know."

(End Chapter 9)

_**Again another short chapter hope you liked it. Please review :)!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Anakin on the Jedi Council **

Setting to Chapter 10: The Council put Anakin on the Jedi Council, but do not give him the rank as a Jedi Master. The Council talk about a droid attack on the Wookiees on Kashyyyk and Master Yoda agrees to go because he has a good relationship with the Wookiees on that planet.

Roxanne Quin and Anakin Skywalker return the Jedi Temple that day and Obi-Wan found them together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Obi-Wan said. "The Council has requested your presence."

"All right," Anakin said and turned around and noticed Roxanne had her eyes closed.

Anakin noticed that her eyes were closed and asked, "Are you all right?"

Roxanne opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roxanne said. "I'll see you around, Anakin."

"Okay," Anakin replied and watched her disappear down the hall.

Mace Windu and Master Yoda were in the room, along with the other Jedi Masters. They have lost a lot of Jedi Masters during the Clone Wars.

"Allow this appointment lightly," Master Yoda said. "The Council does not. Disturbing is this move is by Chancellor Palpatine.

"I understand," Anakin replied.

"You are on this Council," Mace said. "But we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"_What?_" Anakin said in disbelief as he looked angrily at the Jedi Council. "That's never been done in the history of the Jedi Order. How can you do this? It's not fair."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered.

"How can you be on the Council and _not_ be a Master?" Anakin asked with anger in his voice.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker," Mace replied sharply.

Ki-Adi-Mundi was reporting something and Obi-Wan said, "We don't have many ships to spare."

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"It's critical that we send an attack group there," Mace said flatly.

"He's right," Obi-Wan said in agreement. "It's a system that we can't afford to lose."

"I will go," Master Yoda said flatly. "Good relationship with the Wookiees, I have."

There was not any objections when Master Yoda said he would go.

"It's settled," Mace said with a nod. "Master Yoda will lead a battalion of clones to reform the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all."

Anakin stayed silent the whole time the meeting was going on.

(End Chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Stirring of Distrust in Senator Bail Organa's Office **

Setting to Chapter 11: Takes place on Coruscant in the Senate. Bail Organa and some others discuss about Chancellor Palpatine trying to take over everything and tearing the Constitution apart.

Bail Organa sat down beside Padme Amidala and said, "Now the Chancellor has control of the Jedi Council. He has appointed governor to oversee all star systems in the Republic."

"When did _this_ happen?" Fang Zar asked as he scratched his topknot.

"Oh, that decree was posted this morning on the bulletin board," Bail replied in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Do you think he'll try and dismantle the Senate?" Padme asked.

"Why bother?" Mon Mothma said. "As a practical matter the Senate no longer exists."

"The Constitution is in shreds," Giddean Danu replied. "Amendment after amendment."

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight," Bail answered.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr Taneel asked.

"Suggesting? I apologize I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are _not_ Separatists trying to leave the Republic," Mon Mothma said. "We are loyalists trying to preserve democracy in the Republic."

Padme shook her head and said, "I can't believe it has come down to this. Chancellor Palpatine is one my oldest advisor. He served as my ambassador when I was Queen."

Giddean looked at Padme and said, "Senator, I fear _you_ underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken place in the Senate."

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well also," Mon Mothma said. "They know where the power lies and they'll do anything it takes to share in it. Even if it means allowing Palpatine to stay in office longer than his term has allowed him to."

"We can't continue debating about this any longer. We've decided to do what we can to stop. Senator Mon Mothma and I put together an organization---" but Padme cut Bail off and said, "Say no more, Senator. I understand. At this point some things are better left unsaid."

"Agreed," Bail said. "So we will not discuss this with anyone. Without everyone in this group agreeing."

"That means those closest to you," Mon Mothma said. "No one can be told."

Padme stiffened slightly knowing it would be hard to keep a secret from her husband, but she would do her best not to tell him anything.

"Agreed," Padme said as she thought, _Oh, my love. Will you please find a way in your heart to forgive me?_

(End Chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Anakin's Secret Assignment **

Setting to Chapter 12: Anakin left the Council room and noticed Roxanne walking down the hall and they talk. When she saw Obi-Wan come out of the Council room, she tells Anakin that she has to go. Obi-Wan saw her leave and tried to stop her, but she tells him that she's got to go. Obi-Wan informs Anakin about their assignment.

As soon as the meeting with the Jedi Council is over, Anakin spotted Roxanne high tailing it out of the room as fast as she could. Anakin saw her cloak and cape whip behind her as she made a sharp turn of where the corner of the sliding door of the of the Jedi Council room entrance was and said, "Roxanne."

Apparently Roxanne didn't hear him and kept on going about her business, with Anakin following behind her.

"Roxanne," Anakin said louder.

Having her mind on other things, Roxanne turned around and just before she could make it to the exit, she felt someone grab her by the arm and said, "Roxie, will you stop for just one blasted second? I want to talk to you."

Roxanne turned around and noticed it was Anakin and said, "Sorry, Anakin. I was thinking about something else. What do you want?"

"I want to know if you sense the Council is keeping something from us because I think they are," Anakin said.

Roxanne thought for a moment and said, "I think they are. As I told you before I'm weary of the Jedi Council, and now I don't think I trust the Council as far as I can throw them and that's not very far."

Anakin snorted and said, "I'm starting to think that you may be right."

Roxanne was about to say more, but she noticed Obi-Wan was coming down the hall and said, "Anakin, I have to go."

"I'll see you later," Anakin said with a smile as he let her arm go. "May the Force be with you my friend."

"Good-bye, my friend," Roxanne said with a smile. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan saw Roxanne walking out the door as he walked toward Anakin.

Roxanne left the chamber and went to her room. She threw off her cloak, cape, and gloves on the sleep-couch. She looked around and stared at the spot that still had Ferus's brief presence and sighed.

_I miss you so much, my love, _Roxanne thought as she reached out in the Force through their Force-bond and touched him. Their bond with each other is so strong that they could sense each other from Coruscant to the Outer Rim and beyond because of the love they share with each other was so strong. It had always been strong from the moment they met each other when Roxanne was six-years-old and Ferus was nine-years-old.

She used the Force to shut the door, but did not lock it. She threw herself onto her bed that was beside the long window she built last year and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Anakin asked Obi-Wan, "What kind of nonsense is this? Put me the Council and _not_ make me a Master? It's about the most insulting thing the Council can do."

"Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a stern tone. "You have been given a _great_ honor. To be on the Council at your age it's never happened before. The fact is that you're too close to the Chancellor, and the Council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you," Anakin said flatly. "_I _didn't ask to be put on the Council."

"But it's what _you_ wanted," Obi-Wan countered. "Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine has paid off."

"That has _nothing_ to do with this," Anakin said flatly.

"The only reason why the Jedi Council has approved your appointment," Obi-Wan said and turned around to face him. "Is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, I'm on your side," Obi-Wan said quickly. "I didn't want to put _you_ in this situation."

"What situation?" Anakin demanded.

"The Council wants you to report on the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin looked at his former Master stunned. He scolded himself and thought, _Don't ever ask Obi-Wan to come right out and stay something, ever again._ No wonder Obi-Wan couldn't look him in the face.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" Anakin asked in disbelief. "That's treason."

"We're at war, Anakin," Obi-Wan said flatly.

Anakin shook his head and asked, "Why didn't the Council give us this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment isn't to be on record," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"The Chancellor isn't a bad man, Obi-Wan," Anakin said flatly. "He befriended me and he's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That's why _you_ must help us," Obi-Wan said urgently. "Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to the leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has been expired."

"The Senate demanded he stay longer," Anakin said hotly.

"Yes, Anakin, but use your feelings," Obi-Wan said. "Something's out of place."

Anakin folded his arms across his chest and said, "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, against a mentor, and a friend. _That's_ what out of place here. Why are _you_ of all people asking this of me?"

"The Council is asking you," Obi-Wan said gently.

There was a moment of silence between the two before either of them spoke again.

"Do you think the Council will grant Roxie a seat on the Council?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said. "That's something for her Master to decide."

Anakin nodded and told Obi-Wan he was going to talk to Roxie. He used the Force to sense where Roxanne went. He sensed that she was in her bedroom.

Anakin opened the door to her room and said softly, "Roxie."

She didn't answer him and he walked into her chamber. Roxanne was sleeping in her black tunic with her black boots on and Anakin saw that her long black gloves were off and noticed that her left hand was mechanical because it was from the wrist and he heard the elector wires.

Anakin sat down on her bed and smiled to himself. Roxanne rolled on her side and moved her mechanical left hand on top of Anakin's, who she didn't know was in her room. Anakin rested his flesh hand on top of hers and said softly, "Hey."

Roxanne woke up and looked around the room. She yawned and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"I have some news that you may not like," Anakin said.

"What's that?" Roxanne asked as she stretched her arms and propped her hand behind her head.

Anakin took a deep breath and said slowly, "Obi-Wan said the Council wants me to report on the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what Palpatine is exactly up to."

Roxanne blinked her metallic sky-blue eyes at him and repeated, "They want you to _spy_ on the Chancellor?"

Anakin nodded, waiting for her to reply.

"That's treason!" Roxanne said in outrage as she got up and sighed heavily. "The Council probably suspects that the Chancellor must be the Sith Lord himself."

Anakin got up and grabbed her by the arm and used the Force to sit her down beside him.

"Let's not get carried away by jumping into conclusions that we don't even know are true yet. I told Obi-Wan what I thought," Anakin said as she sat down beside him.

"What exactly did he tell you when you told him about it?" Roxanne asked hotly before she let out her frustration on him.

"He said that we're at war," Anakin said in a credible enough impression of Obi-Wan that Roxanne ran her hand through her hair and snorted in disgust.

"Sometimes I start to wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order," Roxanne said. "I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic. What else did Obi-Wan tell you, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed and said, "He told me to use my feelings because he said something is out of place."

"Something's out of place, all right," Roxanne said sarcastically. "The Council is asking you to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, against a mentor, and a friend."

Anakin nodded and Roxanne said, "I believe that there's a plot to destroy the Jedi. I sense that the dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

"There's a massive shift in the Force," Anakin confirmed as he looked at her. "We all feel it."

"On a theory like these the only thing _we _have are speculations," Roxanne said. "We need proof before you take these matters with the Jedi Council."

Roxanne looked around her room and said, "Come on let's go to my private landing dock so no one can hear us."

Anakin nodded and followed Roxanne around the house. Roxanne grabbed her cloak, cape, and gloves, from off her sleep-couch and pulled out her datacard and the doors opened to her private landing dock.

She told her commander to get her ship ready.

"Now tell me what's on your mind," Anakin said.

"You know how the Council likes to keep things from you," Roxanne said as Anakin nodded. "The Council isn't supposed to do that. They have to let very single Jedi know what's going on. I'm also sensing that there are things about Force that they're not telling us about and you know I'm right."

"I believe you're right," Anakin said and held her hand and pulled her close to him. "May the Force be with you."

"Good-bye, Anakin," Roxanne said with a smile. "May the Force be with you here, and be weary of the Jedi Council. I'll be back sometime in the morning."

"I will," Anakin promised.

Roxanne leaned into Anakin's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

As Roxanne made it to the steps of her ship, when Anakin said, "Roxie, if you need me just give me a call."

Roxanne smiled and said, "I will."

Anakin and Roxanne told each other good-bye and her ship took off.

Anakin headed back to the Jedi Temple and saw Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan saw him and he asked, "Where have you been?"

"I went to talk to Roxie," Anakin said.

"I'll see you later, Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"See you tomorrow," Obi-Wan said and left the room.

Anakin went to his chamber at the Temple and fell asleep.

(End Chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Anakin Not the Chosen One? **

Setting to Chapter 13: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu talk to Master Yoda. They discuss about Anakin's position on the Council. Yoda tells Obi-Wan that the prophecy about Anakin being the Chosen One may have been misread.

The next day, Obi-Wan found Mace Windu in Master Yoda's chamber. Obi-Wan took a seat next to Mace.

"Did you tell Anakin about his assignment?" Master Yoda asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "I told Anakin. He didn't take it as well as I thought he would."

"It's dangerous putting them together," Mace said. "I don't think the boy can handle it."

"He'll be fine," Obi-Wan said. "I trust him with my life."

"I don't trust him," Mace said.

"With all due respect," Obi-Wan said. "Is he not the Chosen One? The one who will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says," Mace said.

"He _won't_ let me down," Obi-Wan said softly as he looked away. "He never has."

"I hope you are right, Obi-Wan," Yoda replied gravely.

(End Chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Padme's Request **

Setting to Chapter 14: Padme tells Anakin to ask the Chancellor to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume. Anakin tells her not to ask him to do that.

Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker sat down on the couch in her apartment and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Padme smiled. "He keeps kicking."

"_He?_" Anakin asked as his eyes widened. "Why do you think it's a boy?"

"Motherly intuition," Padme replied. She took his hand and set it against her stomach, so he could feel their child kick.

"Whoa!" Anakin said as he looked at her and grinned. "With kick that strong, it's gotta be a girl."

Padme laughed because he turned her teasing back on her, and he laughed with her.

"I heard about your appointment," Padme said. "I'm proud of you."

"Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order," Anakin said. "I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic."

Padme looked at him and asked, "Have you considered that we may be on the wrong side?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

Padme took a breath and said, "What if the democracy we thought we were serving not longer exists? What if it's the Republic that has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

Anakin shook his head and said, "I don't believe that, and _you're_ sounding like a Separatist."

"This war represents a failure to listen," Padme said. "Now you're closer to Palpatine than anyone. Please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy to resume."

"Don't ask me to do that," he said furiously. "Make that kind of motion in the Senate where it belongs."

_Something's wrong,_ Padme thought as she asked gently, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Anakin said.

She waited patiently, hoping that he would relent and explain, but in his own way he stayed stubbornly silent. She got up and walked over toward him.

"Don't do this," she said. "Let me help you."

Anakin shook his head and said, "You can't help me." He tried to smile. "I sense there are things you're not telling me."

"I sense there are things you're not telling me," Padme said. She hoped he would open up to her.

Anakin's eyes widened as he looked away.

_I was right; there is something,_ he thought, but he didn't say anything.

"Hold me," Padme said as she leaned into his arms. "Like you did by the lake on Naboo. So long ago when there was nothing but our love. No politics, no plotting, no war."

Anakin's face suddenly twisted, as if he, too, would like to recapture that magical moment.

_Not lost, please, not lost forever,_ he thought as he took her in his arms and tightened his grip around her.

"I love you," Anakin said as he kissed her.

"I love you, too," Padme replied as she rested her head on his chest and sighed.

She knew they were farther apart than they had been a few days when he came home.

(End Chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Palpatine Tells Anakin about Darth Plagueis **

Setting to Chapter 15: Chancellor Palpatine tells Anakin about Darth Plagueis the Wise.

Anakin Skywalker met Chancellor Palpatine at the Galaxies opera house in Coruscant.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" Anakin asked softly.

"Yes, Anakin," Palpatine said as he looked at his aides that were by his side. "Come closer I have good news."

Anakin came closer and Palpatine whispered, "Our Clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau system."

"At last!" Anakin said. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

"I would worry if the Council didn't select you for this matter," Palpatine said. "You're the best choice by far."

"Sit down," he offered a chair as he turned to his aides. "Leave us."

His aides got up and left.

"Anakin," Palpatine said. "You and Roxanne both know I can't rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you or her in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand," Anakin said giving the Chancellor a confused look.

"You and Roxanne must sense what I have come to suspect," Palpatine said flatly. "The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

"I don't think they are," Anakin insisted.

"Roxanne knows, doesn't she?" Palpatine asked.

"We've talked about it," Anakin admitted as he looked at Palpatine. "We know the Council doesn't trust you."

"Or the Senate," Palpatine concluded. "The Republic or democracy for that matter."

"I have to admit and when I say this, I also speak on Roxanne's behalf," Anakin said. "Our trust in them has been shaken."

"Why?" Palpatine asked.

Anakin didn't know how to answer his question so he remained mute.

"They asked you do something that made you feel dishonest?" Palpatine asked. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

Anakin shifted in his chair and said, "I don't know what to say."

"Remember back to your early teachings," Palpatine said softly. "All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin reasoned.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin," Palpatine reasoned. "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. That includes their quest for a greater power than any Jedi could ever dream of."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their own strength," Anakin said flatly. "They think only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked.

"The Jedi are selfless," Anakin reasoned. "They only care about other people."

There was a moment of silence between when Chancellor Palpatine asked, "Have you heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

"No," Anakin said flatly.

"I didn't think so," Palpatine said. "It's a story they wouldn't tell you because it's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. He was so powerful and wise that he could influence midi-chlorian to create life."

He paused for a moment and said, "He had so much knowledge of the dark side that he could keep the ones he cared about from dying."

Anakin looked at him and asked, "He could save people from death?"

Palpatine sighed. "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities that some consider it to be _unnatural_."

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked.

Palpatine thought for a brief moment and said, "He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid was losing his power. Eventually he did. He taught his apprentice everything he could. His apprentice killed him in his sleep."

"It's ironic, Plagueis could save others from death," Palpatine said. "But not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked.

"Not from a Jedi," Palpatine said flatly.

(End Chapter 15)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Battle of Kashyyyk **

Setting of Chapter 16: Yoda leads the battle on Kashyyyk. In case you are wondering about how I got this some of the lovely information about Kashyyyk and the heroes mentioned, then I suggest you get yourself a copy of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary.

Kashyyyk is the home to many Wookiees that live there.

Wookiees trade hardwood for technology.

Master Yoda's shuttle lands in the Wookiee city of Kachirho.

Chewbacca and Tarfful greet the Jedi Master with respectable bows.

Master Yoda is well respected on their home world of Kashyyyk.

In case you do not know, Master Yoda's gimer stick is a gift from the Wookiees.

Chewbacca lowered his crossbow and Master Yoda jumped onto his back.

Chewbacca a.k.a. Chewie as most of us know him by, is two hundred years old in case you did not know.

Chewie _practically_ knows Kashyyyk like a book because he was born in the city of Rwoookrrorro, which is hundreds of kilometers from Kachirho.

Rwoookrrorro was an area where tall wroshy trees. His mother, father, and several cousins still live there.

Chewie is a mechanic, holo-game competitor, and a fluttercraft pilot, Chewbacca learned his skill at Rwoookrrorro's landing pad, and helped design and build the Wookiee escape pods.

So when it came to outsmarting droids or Clone troopers, Chewbacca is the Wookiee with the plan.

He has explored his homeworld from pole to pole.

Chewbacca is restless by nature, he has visited scores of planets, and he is a veteran of numerous adventures, including run-ins with Trandoshan slavers.

Chewie is very compassionate than he is fierce, he will nevertheless prove himself that he is an able and cunning warrior.

He is no stranger to combat, but he worries about Kashyyyk because it may not be able to defend itself against the invasion force because if they do not, then they may fall into Confederacy.

Kashyyyk also has a tree-city.

Wookiees cannot speak Basic, meaning English to humans.

When Wookiees roar and barks the language is called Shyriiwook, but they have a way of making their intentions understood.

Their language contains over one hundred and fifty words for wood.

Master Yoda was in one of the tree houses with Chewbacca and Tarfull were waiting for him. Yoda was in session with the Jedi Council back on Coruscant so he was talking to them on Hologram.

Ki-Adi-Mundi said, _"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" _

The whole Jedi Council was on Hologram and Anakin spoke, "_A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman on Utapau."_

"_Act on this we must,"_ Yoda answered. _"The capture of Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."_

"_The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign,"_ Anakin said calmly.

"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go," Mace said. "Not the Chancellor."

"_A master is needed, with more experience,"_ Yoda replied.

"_I concur,"_ Ki-Adi-Mundi replied. _"Master Kenobi should go." _

"_I agree,"_ Yoda replied. _"I also think Roxanne Quin should be his backup if he needs help." _

There was a moment of silence between the Jedi and Obi-Wan said, _"With all due respect, Master Yoda, Roxie isn't a Jedi Master." _

"_I agree,"_ Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"_I will speak to her myself,"_ Master Yoda replied. _"All in favor?" _

"_Aye,"_ Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"Aye," Mace said and looked at Anakin who remained silent.

"Very well. Council adjourned," Mace said and the HoloNet disappeared and Chewie and Tarfull grunted.

Chewbacca growled something to Tarfful and Tarfful nodded and they took Yoda to their base they had set up away from the Tandoshan slavers.

Master Yoda made contact with Roxanne Keira Quin.

"_Yes, Master Yoda?"_ Roxanne replied as she answered her comlink.

"_Roxanne Quin, you are hereby granted a seat on the Jedi High Council,"_ Yoda said.

"_Thank you, Master Yoda,"_ Roxanne replied in complete shock. _"You have my pledge that I'll uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." _

"_You are on this Council,"_ he said. _"As one of the Senior Members of the Jedi Council, I, Yoda, Master Maltoise, and Master Windu hereby grant you the rank of Mastery."_

"_Thank you,"_ Roxanne said.

"_The Council is sending Master Kenobi to Utapau to deal with Grievous,"_ Master Yoda replied. _"If assistance he needs. Contact you he will and assist him you will."_

_"Understood, Master Yoda,"_ Roxanne replied softly.

_"I sense confusion coming from you,"_ Master Yoda said gently. _"Any way I can help?"_

Roxanne smiled and said, _"No, Master Yoda. There's really nothing any one can do unless they can change the past."_

"_That no one can do,"_ Master Yoda replied as he signed off the comlink.

In case you do not know what Trandoshans are, they are a reptilian humanoid species from a world that's in the same system as Kashyyyk.

Tarfful has severed as a leader for the Wookiee city of Kachirho longer than a human lifetime.

He's experienced captivity, fallen into the hands of the Trandoshan slavers who have been enemies to the Wookiees, and they also made a deal with Count Dooku.

Tarfful stands at two meters (seven feet) tall, he is looked up many, and he takes the place of commander when the Separatist forces arrives.

Tarfful knows that if it was not for the team of Republic clone commandos that he wouldn't be here because when he was captured they freed him.

Tarfful has made a commitment to himself to fight to the death to whoever threatens to enslave the Wookiees.

Yoda is considered the citizenry of Kachirho to be a member of their extended honor family, for helping out with an earlier attack made by the Trandoshan to lure hundreds to Wookiees into slavery.

Master Yoda and the others make contact with the Jedi Council and they listen to the reports.

As soon as the reports are over, the hologram flickers off and Master Yoda walks over to the other side of the tree house and looks at what's going on.

The Clone commander tells him, "The droids started up their main power generators."

Master Yoda looked at him and said, "Now the time is, Commander."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Tarfull and Chewbacca lead a group of Wookiees and growl, then all of them growl and take off after the droids.

Droids and heavy machinery march across the waters of Kashyyyk and the battle droid said, "Charge!"

The Clone troopers release their fire.

Then the Separatists releases fire and Wookiees and Confederacy droid forces attack.

(End of Chapter 16)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Seeds of Rebellion Forming In Padme's Apartment **

Setting to Chapter 17: Takes place in Padme Amidala's apartment. The Senators of the Petition of Two Thousand take matters into their own hands.

C-3PO was passing around Aqualish hoi-broth and he offered a drink to Giddean, who waved his hand.

"It is an acquiring taste," C-3PO said.

"We can't let this turn into another war," Padme said as she looked at the Senators with a shocked look.

"Absolutely that is the _last_ thing we want," Bail assured Padme.

"We are hoping to form an alliance with the Senate and the Chancellor from further subverting the Constitution, that's all," Mon Mothma explained in a gentle tone.

Padme thought for a moment and said, "I know a Jedi I feel we should consult."

_I think they really can help and I can't stand lying to my husband, _Padme thought.

Bana Breemu looked at her and said, "That would be dangerous."

"We don't know how the Jedi fit into all this," Mon Mothma replied quickly.

"I only wish to discuss this one. One I trust," Padme said softly.

"Going against the Chancellor without the full support of the Jedi is risky," Giddean answered.

"The Jedi aren't any happier with this situation than we are," Padme said.

"Patience, Senator," Chi Eeway replied as she looked at Padme.

"We have so many Senators on our side," Fang said. "Surely that will persuade the Chancellor."

"We are going to present the Petition of the Two Thousand to the Chancellor. Things will change," Bana replied in a soft tone.

"Let's see what we can accomplish in the Senate before we involve the Jedi," Bail said. "Heaven knows they have more to deal with than any of us."

Padme sighed and nodded as she thought, _Oh, my love. What are they doing to us? Will you ever find a way in your heart to forgive me?_

(End of Chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Anakin and Obi-Wan's Farewell **

Setting to Chapter 18: Obi-Wan prepares to leave Coruscant to go to Utapau and Anakin is walking with him to the Jedi hangar bay and Roxanne catches up with them.

Anakin Skywalker followed his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to the Jedi hangar bay where his ship was awaiting for him.

"You're gonna need me on this one, Master," Anakin replied.

"It may turn out to be more than just a wild bantha chase," Obi-Wan said.

"I've disappointed you," Anakin said. "I haven't been very appreciative toward your training."

"You are strong and wise, Anakin," Obi-Wan commented. "And I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I ever hope to be."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he stopped. "May the Force be with you."

"Good-bye, old friend," Obi-Wan replied. "May the Force also be with you."

Anakin watched as his Master's ship disappeared.

Obi-Wan headed to the command station where his team of Clones were waiting for orders.

A Clone trooper said, "Most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here. On the far side."

"I'll keep them distracted until you get there," Obi-Wan said. "Just don't take too long."

"Come on, Master Kenobi when have I ever let you down?" Cody asked.

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "The burden is on me not to destroy all the droids until you arrive."

Roxanne caught up with Obi-Wan and said, "Aren't you going to need a bigger star ship?"

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked as he gave her a confused look.

"Master Yoda asked me to assist you with capturing General Grievous," Roxanne said as she got onboard the ship.

"When we land on the planet, you talk to the people first and once you get the information you need you hide the ship and sneak up on Grievous," Roxanne said.

"You know that he'll put up a fight," Obi-Wan said and then Roxanne flashed him a mischievous smile and he added, "Let me guess you've got a plan for that?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Roxanne replied.

They got onboard the same ship and took off.

(End Chapter 18)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Anakin Feels Lost **

Setting to Chapter 19: Anakin tells Padme that he feels lost.

Anakin Skywalker walked into Padme's apartment and his vision of Padme played in his mind. This time he saw someone else with Padme when she gave birth to their child. It was his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"_Save you energy," Obi-Wan said to Padme. _

_Padme shook her head and said in barely a whisper, "I can't." _

"_Don't give up, Padme," Obi-Wan urged. _

_Padme sighed and died. _

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's presence in the Force and the smell of hoi-broth and he knew perfectly well that Padme hated the smell.

Anakin pulled out a scanner Palpatine gave him of suspect Senators and began looking at the list.

"Anakin, what in the world are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon?" Padme asked when she stood in the doorway.

Anakin looked up and saw her standing in full Senatorial regalia: heavy folds of burgundy robes and a coil over her head. She had a blank expression on her face instead of greeting him with a smile like she usually did.

Anakin usually refereed to this look as her 'Politician Look' and he hated it.

"Waiting for you," he said. "What are _you_ doing here in the middle of the day?"

"I have a meeting in two hours," she said. "I left a document here this morning---"

"Meeting with Palpatine?" Anakin asked. "I have to be there too."

"It wasn't my idea to have the meeting," Padme said.

Anakin threw his datascanner on the couch and Padme entered the room.

"Obi-Wan's been here hasn't he?" Anakin asked in a sharp tone.

"He came by this morning," Padme answered softly as she put a cloak up in her closest.

"What did he want?" Anakin asked.

"He's worried about you," Padme said. "He said you've been under a lot of stress."

"What about him?"

"The way you've been acting since you got back---"

"I'm not _acting_. I'm not the one doing the pretending! I'm not the one sneaking _in_ here in the morning."

"No," she said with a smile. "That's usually when you're sneaking out."

He closed his eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry, my love. I know I've been a stubborn bantha to deal with. I just feel like I'm locked behind prison gates because they won't open up for me. Sometimes I feel like I'm crawling on my hands and knees and the only person I can reach out to is you. I'm terrified of these four walls because these iron bars can't hold my soul in. All I need is you and sometimes I call out to you or scream for you to hurry to my rescue because I feel like I'm falling or about to crash."

Anakin sighed and said, "I feel lost."

"What's happened, my love? You've always been sure of yourself. What's changed?" Padme asked as she looked at him.

"Everything, I guess," Anakin said as he thought for a moment. "I don't know. Everything so out of place, I can't even tell you. The Council doesn't trust me, Palpatine doesn't trust the Council. They're plotting against each other and both sides are pressuring me, and---"

"The Jedi Council is the bedrock of the Republic because without them there wouldn't be one," Padme said.

"The bedrock of the Republic is _democracy_, Padme."

"They trust you with their lives," Padme said flatly. "What is this really about, my love?"

"I don't _know_," he said. "I don't know _anything_ anymore. All I know is something's happening to me and I don't like it."

"What is that you don't like, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"I feel like I'm not the Jedi I should I want more, but I know I shouldn't."

"You expect too much from yourself," Padme tells him as she walked over toward him.

"No one can expect more out of you."

_Yes they do and I do, too,_ Anakin thought as took Padme in his arms and said, "I found a way to save you."

"_Save_ me?" Padme repeated, a little confused.

"From my nightmares," Anakin replied as he took her in his arms.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Padme asked.

"I won't lose you, Padme," Anakin said flatly.

"I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani," Padme said quietly. "I promise you."

"No," Anakin said and held her hand. "I promise you."

(End Chapter 19)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Senator's Confront Palpatine **

Setting of Chapter 20: The rebelling Senators present Palpatine with the Petition of the Two Thousand.

Anakin Skywalker stood beside Chancellor Palpatine while the meeting took place.

There were four Senators in his office and they were: Fang Zar, Neel Alavar, Male-Dee, and Padme.

Padme was doing the talking and Anakin knew that his wife wanted to be anywhere else in the galaxy instead of here in Palpatine's office trying to negotiate the Senate's demand.

Padme was speaking in her Politician Vice and wearing her 'Politician Look'.

"We aren't trying to take over your government," Padme said. "If you were trying to organize something we sought to impose our requests as demands we would hardly bring this before you. This petition has been signed by two thousand Senators, Chancellor. We only ask that you instruct your governors to interfere with the legitimate business if the Senate, and open peace talks with the Separatists. We only wish to seek a way to end the war, and bring peace and stability back to our homeworlds."

"I understand your reservations completely, Senator. I assure you the appointed governor will in no way get in the duty of the Senate," Palpatine said in a calm voice.

Padme looked at him and asked, "May I take it that there'll be no further amendments to the Constitution?"

"I want this terrible conflict to end just as much as you do, Milady. When it does I guarantee immediate return to democracy," Palpatine said.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war there?"

"You must trust me to do the right thing, Senator," Palpatine said in a stern tone. "That is why I am here."

"But surely---" Fang started, but Palpatine cut him off. "I said I will do what is right. That should be enough for your committee."

Clearly his tone said: _Don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split you._

Padme stood up and said, "On behalf of the Delegate of the Two Thousand, I thank you, Chancellor."

"And I thank you, Senator, for bringing this to my attention," Palpatine said.

Padme turned for a brief moment and looked at Anakin and followed the Senator's out of the room.

"I sense there is more to their request than what they are telling us," Palpatine said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"They are not to be trusted," Palpatine said as he looked at Anakin.

"Surely Senator Amidala can be trusted," Anakin said.

"These are unstable times for the Republic, Anakin," Palpatine replied in a calm way. "Some see instability as an opportunity. Senator Amidala is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes."

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Anakin said quietly.

"I'm surprised your Jedi insights are not sensitive to such things," Palpatine said.

"I simply don't sense betrayal in Senator Amidala," Anakin said flatly.

"You seem to not want to admit it," Palpatine said. "There is much conflict in you, Anakin."

(End Chapter 20)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Obi-Wan Kenobi Arrives on Utapau **

Setting to Chapter 21: Obi-Wan Kenobi landed his ship on Utapau and Roxanne has made herself comfortable inside a cargo hold onboard his ship.

Obi-Wan Kenobi landed his ship on the planet of Utapau, into the hangar bay of Pau City and Tion Medon greeted him. "Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately the war," Obi-Wan replied.

Tion Medon gave him a confused look and replied, "There's no war here, unless _you've _brought it with you."

_He's afraid, _Obi-Wan thought.

"With your kind permission I would like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby cities for General Grievous," Obi-Wan explained.

Tion Medon spoke in the alien language to the other group who turn to the Utai and they nodded.

"He is here," Tion replied. "We are being held hostage and they are watching us."

"I understand," Obi-Wan answered.

"Tenth level," Tion answered. "Thousands of battle droids."

"Tell your people to take shelter," Obi-Wan said. "If you have warriors now is the time."

They bowed to each other and Obi-Wan walked to his ship.

He turned his unit on and said, "Take a message to Cody and tell him I've made contact."

He went to the cargo hold where Roxanne was and said, "Well, according to our information Grievous has thousands of battle droids."

"Just more scrap metal for us to wipe out," Roxanne replied with a grin.

"I'm going to land the ship outside the hangar bay," Obi-Wan said. "You may want to hide somewhere else."

"He'll probably have an emergency vehicle stashed somewhere so I'll beat him to it," Roxanne said.

"Sounds good to me," Obi-Wan said and landed his ship outside the hangar bay.

Obi-Wan landed his ship outside the hangar bay and found himself a big lizard to ride to the tenth level.

"You know how to ride a thing like this?" Obi-Wan asked as he got on.

Roxanne smiled and said, "I'll help you with her or whatever it is."

They rode the lizard to the tenth level, searching for the control center.

General Grievous was talking to the Separatist Council so Obi-Wan and Roxanne stayed hidden where they were and listened in on their conversation.

"It won't be long until the armies of the Republic track us here," General Grievous said as he walked around the room. "That is why I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet. You will be safe there."

"_Safe?_" Nute Gunray repeated. "Hmph! Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General. Without Count Dooku, _I_ have doubt about your abilities to keep us safe."

"Be thankful, Viceroy that you have not found _yourself _in my grip," Grievous snapped.

He waited a moment for the lesson to sink in and said, "Your ship is waiting."

"This is it," Roxanne whispered in a low tone. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Obi-Wan nodded and waited until Grievous and the other droids around him got busy with something else.

Then Obi-Wan leaped down and landed behind General Grievous and he and his guards hardly noticed Obi-Wan standing behind them. Roxanne stayed in her hiding spot.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said.

The droids and guards held up their weapons and General Grievous turned around and said, "Ah, General Kenobi. You are a bold one."

Grievous turned to face his droids and laughed. "Kill him."

Obi-Wan ignited his light saber and began to fight the droids. He used the Force to send a piece of durasteel down from the ceiling, crushing three body guards.

When he was finished, more droids circled around him, and Grievous said, "Back away. I will deal with This Jedi slime myself."

"Your move," Obi-Wan said coolly.

"You fool," Grievous growled. "I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked. "I trained the man who killed him."

Then Grievous threw back his cloak and let it slide off and revealed four different color lightsaber and said, "Attack, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan got into position, but nothing prepared him for what Grievous had planned. He started to spin in a circle and with his lightsaber swinging.

Obi-Wan waited for the right moment to come and cut off one of his arms.

Grievous groaned and looked at his cut hand and got madder than a pack of wolves and attacked Obi-Wan.

Suddenly someone sent a orange double-bladed lightsaber flying like a boomerang and cut off Grievous' arm.

"Hey, you old bucket of bolts. We meet again," Roxanne said as she retrieved her lightsaber and added to Obi-Wan, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem," Obi-Wan replied.

"You two realize that you are doomed," Grievous said.

Roxanne arched an eyebrow at Obi-Wan and said, "He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with."

"Jedi scum," Grievous replied as he raised his hands and realized that he had two hands with two lightsabers.

Then the sound of blaster fire filled the area, the clones had entered the room and Obi-Wan watched as Grievous moved to a one-man scooter.

"I'll meet you where you parked your ship," Roxanne said. "You follow Grievous and we'll see where it goes from there."

"All right," Obi-Wan said as he jumped on his lizard and followed Grievous in pursuit.

Roxanne motioned for Commander Cody and he loaned her a crab droid.

"Make contact with the Council and let them know we've engaged General Grievous," Roxanne said.

"Yes, ma'am," Commander Cody replied and Roxanne took off.

(End Chapter 21)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Mace and the Jedi Make a Move to Arrest Palpatine**  
Setting to Chapter 22: Mace tells the Jedi that he senses a plot to destroy the Jedi and the dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor. The Council makes a motion to arrest the Chancellor.

Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker were in session with Master Yoda and few other Jedi Council members.

Commander Cody suddenly appeared and said, "Master Windu may I interrupt? General Kenobi and General Quin have made contact with General Grievous and are fighting him as we speak."

"Thank you, Commander Cody," Mace replied softly as Cody's image disappeared.

"Anakin, deliver this report the Chancellor. His reaction will tell us his intentions."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied and walked out of the chamber.

Mace watched him leave and said, "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded in agreement and said, "If the Chancellor doesn't give up his power, then he should be removed from office."

"The Jedi Council will need to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition," Mace said.

"A dark place this line of thought will it carry us to," Master Yoda said flatly. "Great care we must take."

(End Chapter 22)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Palpatine Reveals His True Identity**  
Setting to Chapter 23: Anakin confronts Chancellor Palpatine about Obi-Wan and Grievous and Palpatine reveals what he truly is.

Anakin Skywalker walked into Chancellor Palpatine's office and noticed that the Chancellor wasn't in his chamber.

_He must be in a meeting, _Anakin thought as he sat down and waited.

Then Anakin sensed a disturbance in the Force and it was coming from Palpatine's desk.

_What could Chancellor Palpatine be hiding? _Anakin thought as he reached under the desk and found the hilt of a lightsaber.

_No way, _Anakin thought to himself.

He ignited the blade and it glowed blood-red.

_This isn't right,_ Anakin thought as he put the lightsaber up and shook his head. He sat down in a chair and waited for Palpatine to enter the room.

When Palpatine did he noticed Anakin was in the room and said, "Well, Anakin this is a surprise."

"Chancellor, Master Kenobi and Roxanne have engaged General Grievous," Anakin said.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge," Palpatine replied.

"I should be with him," Anakin said.

"It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't fully appreciate your talent," Palpatine said. "Do you ever wonder why the Council won't make you a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew," Anakin said. "More and more I feel like I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force they're not telling us."

"They don't trust you and Anakin," Palpatine said as he joined Anakin's side. "They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you know the subtleties of the Force."

Anakin felt a chill enter his body. "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine said. "Even the nature of the dark side."

"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery," Palpatine said. "One must study all the aspects of it, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

Anakin gave him a puzzled look.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin," Palpatine said. "Only through me can you a power greater than any Jedi."

"Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death," Palpatine finished with a smile.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," Palpatine said.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and said, "You're the Sith Lord."

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me," Palpatine said. "Don't continue to be a pawn on the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance of conscience."

Palpatine walked away from Anakin, but Anakin didn't lower his blade. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to," Anakin said.

"I know you would," Palpatine said with satisfaction. "I can _feel_ your anger. It gives you _focus_ and makes you _stronger_."

Anakin deactivated his blade and said, "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course you should," Palpatine replied. "But you're not sure of their intentions now, are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this," Anakin replied.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin," Palpatine commented. "Know the power of the dark side of the Force. The power to save Padme."

(End Chapter 23)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Big Showdown with Grievous **

Setting of Chapter 24: Takes place on Utapau with Obi-Wan, Roxanne and General Grievous. Obi-Wan is on a wild bantha chase with Grievous and now it's the ultimate showdown.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was in a fine predicament now with General Grievous as they continued to fight. He jumped on board Grievous' scooter and they rode together.

Grievous got madder than an old red hen and grabbed his blaster.

Obi-Wan knocked Grievous off his scooter and it came flying toward Roxanne's way.

Roxanne used the Force and got in control of the scooter. They took the fight to the hangar bay.

Obi-Wan grabbed the elector-staff and went for the killing blow, but Grievous outsmarted him and kicked him in the stomach.

Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan and pulled his chest plates back.

Grievous gasped, and threw Obi-Wan back.

Before Grievous could do anything, an orange double-bladed lightsaber came his way and he blocked it.

"I'd think twice before I make a mistake like that again," Roxanne replied coolly, her metallic sky-blue eyes never leaving Grievous' face.

Grievous threw Obi-Wan over the edge of the platform and crossed blades with Roxanne.

"You think this is wise, girl?" Grievous asked. "Crossing blades with a droid?"

"I don't know," Roxanne replied coolly. "Do you think it's wise to cross blades with someone who is about to turn you into scrap metal?"

Grievous then took this moment and pulled a fake move on Roxanne and she leaped into the air. Just as she was about to land, Grievous took the opportunity to nail a blow on her right leg.

Before Roxanne could land, Grievous swung his blade and nailed the blade against Roxanne's right and left leg just enough to cause her not to be able to walk.

"Aaah!" Roxanne screamed in agony.

Grievous laughed as she tried to block his lightsaber, but he ended up giving her a wound on her right shoulder and picked her up.

Obi-Wan thought fast, _I need a weapon. _

Then Obi-Wan saw the general's abandoned weapon lying a few feet away and called it to him.

"Hey, bucket head," Obi-Wan said. "Think fast."

Before Grievous could reply, Obi-Wan fired and Grievous threw Roxanne.

Roxanne's head hit the side of the plate form, but the blow wasn't hard enough to knock her out.

Obi-Wan fired shot after shot and then Grievous fell dead to the ground.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up and walked over to Grievous. "So uncivilized."

Then he rushed over to Roxanne and knelt down beside her and noticed her eyes were shut. "Roxie? Can you hear me?"

"I may be a little banged up, but I think I can make it," Roxanne said as she tried to get up, but Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder and said, "No, you need to stay still. I'll patch you up as best I can. Then I'll get you to the medical center at the Jedi Temple as quick as I can."

"Okay," Roxanne said.

Obi-Wan grabbed the med kit and applied bacta to her legs, shoulder, and cheek.

Then he contacted Commander Cody told him to get a stretcher for him to carry Roxanne to his ship.

A second later, Cody had the stretcher for him and they carried Roxanne onboard the ship.

_The only thing to do now is to notify the Council and Chancellor. Then we'll find out his real intentions,_ Obi-Wan thought as he patched in the coordinates to the Jedi Temple.

(End Chapter 24)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Mace Discovers the Truth behind the War **

Setting of Chapter 25: Takes place on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple and Anakin reveals the information about Palpatine.

Mace Windu was talking to Master Yoda and he asked, "Do I have your vote in sending four Jedi Masters with me to arrest the Chancellor?"

"My vote you have," Master Yoda said and the others nodded.

"Very well," Mace replied in a sharp tone. "I will take what Jedi I have left and do what has to be done."

"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda said.

"And you, Master Yoda," Mace replied equally.

Anakin Skywalker headed to the Council Chamber room where he saw Mace Windu.

Mace looked and Anakin and knew that he wasn't very thrilled by his interruption.

"Master Windu," Anakin said as he stopped behind him.

"Skywalker," Mace replied. "We just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor gives his emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power," Anakin said quickly as he felt the Jedi Master's attention on him. "I just learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?" Mace sounded as horrified as Anakin had been. "How do_ you _know this?"

"The man told me himself," Anakin said sharply. "He knows the ways of the Force and he's been trained to use the dark side."

Mace stared at him for a long time and nodded. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful," Anakin replied quickly trying to stale for time.

"You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"For your own," Mace said slowly. "Stay out of this conflict. I sense a deal of confusion in you. Your fear clouds your judgment."

"I must go, Master," Anakin urged.

"No," Mace said flatly. "If what you have told me is true then you will have gained my trust. For now, remain here. Wait in the Council Chamber until we return."

_He never has trusted me,_ Anakin thought and said, "Yes, Master."

(End Chapter 25)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Anakin's Fate **

Setting of Chapter 26: Takes place on Coruscant. Anakin has told the Council what they needed to know and Master Windu told Anakin to remain here at the Temple. Now he is mediating in the Council Chamber. Will he chose the right path or will he betray everything he believes in?

Anakin Skywalker entered the Council room and these were Palpatine's words that kept playing in his head.

"_Learn the power of the dark side, and become more powerful than any Jedi could ever dream of_."

Anakin felt cold as he remembered the screams that echoed through his dreams. Again, he heard Padme's drying cry: "Anakin! Help me!"

Palpatine's voice spoke through Anakin's mind. These were words that he had not said before: _"You do realize if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost."  
_  
_No!_ Anakin thought as he reached out blindly, not to the Chancellor, but to the one who had stolen his heart from the moment he met her:s To Padme. He sensed her presence, as if she was there, not just in the Jedi Council Chamber, but in his own mind, his heart, and soul--- a true joining through the Force.

Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker was at home in her Senatorial Apartment when she felt Anakin's presence in the room with her.  
_  
What is he doing here at this hour? _Padme thought and looked up.

She blinked as she shook her head. The room was so empty, but she could have a sworn for that instant that she had seen the Jedi Council Chamber. She stood up and looked out the window of her apartment out toward the Jedi Temple.

Anakin got up and looked out the window toward the Senatorial Apartment

Their connection told hold fully, and she knew Anakin was there, not alone in the Council Chamber---and he was here, too, with her. She could feel his love, and his fear for her--- the horrible fear that was tearing him apart. The fear that she would die. Padme didn't know how horrible his fear was.

_I'm not afraid to die._ She had told him that once when they were being led to the arena on Geonosis for execution, and it was still true. She was only afraid that he would not know how much she loved him.

As the Force connection began to fade, Padme spoke against the words she had said then, when she first told him that she loved him before they were carried away. She knew Anakin wouldn't hear the words, but maybe he could feel her love behind them, the love that was stronger and deeper now than it had ever been.

_"I truly, deeply love, Anakin," _Padme's voice said in the back of Anakin's mind. _"Before I die I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what. I am yours, and I want you to know that."  
_  
Then he felt their Force connection and for that moment he began to realize that the prophecy was right. He was the chosen one and there was nothing that could change that, but the dark side wasn't the answer to his problems.

Anakin ran out of the Council room and jumped into his speeder.

(End Chapter 26)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Mace vs. the Sith Lord**  
Setting to Chapter 27: Anakin won't turn to the dark side. Instead he'll make Chancellor Palpatine's plans backfire of him turning to the dark side. He'll kill Chancellor Palpatine. If you don't know what Vaapad is I suggest you read the _Revenge of the Sith_ book.

Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tinn, and Kit Fisto entered Palpatine's quarters in the Senate Office Building. He knew Anakin and Roxanne were at the Jedi Temple and they would tell them what happens.

Chancellor Palpatine saw the door of his office open and noticed it was Mace Windu and three other Jedi Masters.

"Master Windu," Palpatine greeted them. "You're here sooner than I expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace said as he and the other Jedi pulled out their lightsabers. "You're under arrest, Chancellor."

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked in a dangerous tone.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Mace said.

"I am the Senate," Palpatine said in a different tone.

"Not yet," Mace said.

Palpatine stood up and said, "It's treason then."

He pulled out a lightsaber and spun around and fought them. He killed the other three Jedi. Then it's a battle between Mace Windu and Darth Sidious. Their lightsabers collided and Mace slashed the window in the Chancellor's office. Then Mace kicked Palpatine's lightsaber out of his hands and pointed his lightsaber at him.

"You are under arrest, my lord," Mace said flatly.

Anakin showed by his side and Palpatine said, "I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

_That's not right, _Anakin thought to himself as he looked at Mace.

_They came because I told them that you were a Sith Lord, not in order to take over,_ Anakin thought as he looked back at Mace and back at Palpatine.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return," Mace said flatly. "You have lost."

"No," Palpatine said. "You will die!"

Mace blocked Palpatine's Force lightning and Palpatine said to Anakin, "He is the traitor!"

"He is the traitor," Mace said and pushed back the Force lightning.

"I have the power to save the ones you love," Darth Sidious replied.

His normal face began to shrivel up and he said, "You must choose."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace said.

"Don't let him kill me," Darth Sidious begged as he shot out more Force lightning at toward Mace Windu as Master Windu sunk into Vaapad.

"I can't hold it any longer," he said weakly. "I'm too weak. Anakin! Help me."

"Time to end this once and for all," Mace replied flatly as he gripped his lightsaber blade tightly.

"You can't," Anakin said. "He must stand trial."

"I trial will be a joke," Mace retorted. "He has control of the Senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"That's not the Jedi way," Anakin said. "But in this case there's an exception for everything, I guess."

Anakin looked at Mace and back at Palpatine.

Darth Sidious knew what Mace was about to do when he raised his blade up and kill him.

"Please don't," Darth Sidious said.

Mace raised his blade and Palpatine pleaded, "Please don't!"

Palpatine raised his hand up and Anakin watched as Sidious was about to release Force lightning.

Anakin quickly pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the blue blade. He raised his left hand to create a Force shield around Mace and himself to protect themselves from the harmful rays of Force lightning that was coming from Palpatine's hand.

Anakin blocked Darth Sidious' Force lightning from hitting her. Anakin Force-pushed

Darth Sidious into his desk, and Sidious drew out another lightsaber from out of nowhere.

Darth Sidious clashed his blade with Anakin's again, then Force-pushed him across the room.

He Force-pushed Darth Sidious out into the streets and jumped from the wall of the Senate building and held his blade tight.

"The Sith will no longer control the galaxy," Anakin said as he Force-choked Darth Sidious.

"Your thoughts betray you, my lord," Anakin said to Darth Sidious as he created a Force earthquake at a magnitude of twenty which Mace can feel from a distance that destroyed the bits and pieces of the Chancellor's office sending all of them flying in the air.

Anakin landed safely on his feet. "This is the end for you, my lord," he said to Darth Sidious as he began to breathe heavily. "At last the Sith are no more."

Mace Force-jumped as Darth Sidious tried to Force-push him, and continued to fight and kick harder than ever toward him.

Mace felt a sudden surge in the Force and knew Anakin had joined into the Force connection to fight the Chancellor.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Anakin replied to Mace.

Darth Sidious suddenly raised his blade, knowing that Jedi were too strong for him to fight. He raised his blade as Anakin lifted his lightsaber and allowed his body to consume the Force lightning that was coming out of Darth Sidious' hands and he sent it back flying at Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious screamed in pain as the Force lightning took control of his body. Anakin allowed the Force lightning to carry Darth Sidious out the window and into the streets where he met his death.

Anakin fell backwards into a chair and looked out the window that Darth Sidious went through and said as he sat down, "What have I done?!"

"You have fulfilled your destiny, Anakin," Mace replied.

Anakin started to breathe heavily and said, "We stopped him just in time from executing the Jedi."

(End Chapter 27)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Obi-Wan Arrives at the Jedi Temple **

Setting of Chapter 28: Takes place at the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan arrives with a wounded Jedi onboard on his ship and he finds out everything.

Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu returned to the Jedi Temple and Master Yoda told them that he was on his way.

Then a voice said, _"I have a wounded Jedi onboard my ship and I need a Jedi Healer at once." _

"_Obi-Wan,"_ Anakin said as he grabbed his comlink.

"_Anakin, come to my ship quick." _

"_I'm on my way."_

Anakin made his way to Obi-Wan's ship by feeling his friend's presence in the Force. It was a Jedi ability that needed no explaining.

"I have an injured Jedi," Obi-Wan called as Anakin made his way to Obi-Wan's ship.

"Is he okay?"

Anakin turned to the voice behind him and recognized who it was immediately.

"Kari, it's great to see you again," he said sincerely as Kari (whom he had once fallen in love with) had become a friend who understood him and could sympathize with him.

"_She_ is fine," Obi-Wan replied as he cleared his throat. "For now. It's Roxanne. I think she will be okay if you can treat her Kari."

"Of course, Master Kenobi," Kari said with her usual smile. "And it is wonderful to see you and Anakin here alive and well."

She now felt of Anakin as just another of her closest Jedi friends. They were her family...the only family she had now. Smiling sweetly, she walked past them to examine Roxanne. While passing, Obi-Wan said, "It is a great joy that you are well, too, Kari."

Kari replied with a friendly nod of acknowledgement and a pleasant, serene smile across her lips.

As a Jedi Healer, Kari was loved and respected not only for her personality but also for her abilities.

Once she had examined Roxanne, Kari turned to the others and said, "Bring her to the medical room. I think she may have broken her right arm and she has some pretty bad scrapes. She should be okay, but I really need to treat those wounds before they get infected...it could terribly be bad if that happens."

"Just tells us what needs to be done," Obi-Wan replied encouragingly. He knew Kari to be a bit timid and shy, but now she took full control of the situation at hand and gave everyone orders in a kind and patient orderly fashion which they all found agreeable.

"Anakin let the Jedi Council know of Roxanne's injuries. It will save Master Kenobi some trouble during his briefing, as I am sure he is tired."

Anakin nodded understandingly and left quickly as Obi-Wan gave Kari an appreciative look.

"Okay, let's get Roxie to the medical room everyone."

Hastily, everyone worked to move Roxanne off Obi-Wan's ship and to the medical wing of the Temple.

Kari was following at Roxanne's side. Squeezing her hand lightly Kari said, "Don't worry. You are safe with me, my friend."

(End Chapter 28)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Roxanne's Secret **

Setting of Chapter 29: Roxanne Quin's in the med center and just came out of recovery. Obi-Wan and Anakin overhear that she's in a room by herself to recuperate. This is when things get a bit complex.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi decided to go pay a visit to Roxanne Quin because they heard she was out of recovery and in a room by herself.

Kari Kittreise pulled Roxanne's bed in a private room in the Jedi Temple medical room. She gave Roxanne a new IV and then Roxanne stirred from her sleep and the first words to come out of her mouth were, "Where's my comlink at?"

"Giving orders already?" said a sweet voice beside her with a friendly, teasing tone.

Roxanne glanced up to see a girl with honey-colored hair and cream-colored Jedi tunic standing beside her.

"Yes, I am," Roxanne said with a mischievous grin.

Kari shook her head and smiled.

"Here you go, Roxie," Kari replied and gave it to her.

"Thank you," Roxanne said.

"If there is anything else you would like just let me know," Kari said helpfully.

"Something to drink," Roxanne said.

Kari gave her a bottle of water and instructed, "You should get some rest now and let time heal those wounds."

"Rest?" Roxanne said with contempt. She looked into Kari's compassionate but unrelenting features. "Oh, fine. If I have to, but _I_ refuse to be on bed rest."

"Don't worry, I would not dream of putting you on bed rest," Kari said, laughing at the thought.

"Call me if you need anything," Kari said as she prepared to leave.

Roxanne replied, "I don't want _any _visitors coming to see me today unless it's a life or death situation. Do _I_ make myself clear?"

Kari raised an eyebrow at this commanding tone as she was not accustomed to anyone taking to her thus.

"I didn't mean it," Roxanne started to say before Kari interrupted.

"It's okay. I will tell anyone who comes I have ordered you to rest and you cannot be disturbed.

"Ordered me?" Roxanne said indignantly.

Kari laughed. "Do you want visitors or what?" she asked friendly.

"Oh, drat. Fine...do what you have to I guess."

Kari gave her old friend a kind smile and left the room.

Roxanne made herself comfortable and began to ponder on whether what she's been doing for the Republic _is_ right or not and got a little confused and put her gold medallion down her shirt.

Deep down inside her she missed her husband and the love of her life more and more each day they weren't together. Ferus Olin hadn't even been gone for three weeks and yet her heart ached for him. Well, he left a week ago when she told him that she was coming to Utapau, but that's beside the point.

Roxanne had been secretly planning to leave the Jedi Order after the war was over, but this blasted war wasn't ending fast enough. The Jedi meant the world to her just like her husband. But he came first above anything else in this world. He was her safe house when she needed it.

She closed her eyes and began to mediate, allowing her thoughts to wonder back and forth. Sleep wouldn't come to her so she picked up her comlink and said, _"Ferus, where are you, my love?"  
_  
Roxanne reached out in Force and waited patiently for him to return her gentle touch. Though he was on Ussa, he would still be able to feel her through their Force-bond they shared between each other.

Ferus Olin woke up to the sound of his comlink crackling and thought, _Who in their right mind would be trying to contact me at a time like this?_

He looked out his window and noticed it was still dark outside. Then he felt the familiar touch of someone's presence that he knew very well. He was dreaming about the person he wanted to be with more than anything in the world.

_Ferus, _Roxanne said through the Force. _Answer your blasted comlink. _

_You can't be talking on the comlink if you're talking to me through our Force-bond. _

"_Yes, I can, my love,"_ said a voice that came from his comlink.

"_Roxie?"_ Ferus Olin asked in shock, feeling happiness surge through him like an electric current. _"Are you all right, my love? I sensed something terrible had happened to you." _

"_No, I'm hurt,"_ Roxanne said in a hoarse voice.

"_Why?"_ Ferus asked.

"_Lightsaber wounds by General Grievous' lightsaber with Obi-Wan on Utapau,"_ Roxanne grunted into the comlink.

Ferus could feel that she was in pain, but he knew Roxanne could take care of herself.

"_Darling…"_ Ferus paused for a moment. _"When I sensed you were hurt I didn't know what to think. I reached out to you and when you didn't reach back I thought....I almost lost you."_

"_I'm so sorry if I worried you, sweetheart,"_ Roxanne said. _"Maybe this has taught me not to be too slow when it comes to outrunning a bucket of bolts."  
_  
Ferus laughed and sensed there was something more on her mind. _"What's bothering you?"_

_"Nothing,"_ Roxanne said, trying to avoid his question.

"_You're planning on leaving the Order, aren't you?"_ Ferus asked gently.

Roxanne's mouth dropped, but she was too speechless to answer right off the bat.

_"You can't leave the Order,"_ Ferus said. _"You're too important to the Republic to leave them now."_

"_I'm sick of all this,"_ Roxanne said in a disgusted tone. _"I want this end."_

"_I know, sweetheart,"_ Ferus said. _"Don't give into your desires now."_

Apparently Ferus said the wrong thing because to his distress Roxanne began to cry.

"_I can't take anymore of this, Ferus,"_ Roxanne said through her tears.

"_Roxie?"_ Ferus said, sensing her distress. _"Please tell me what's wrong."_

Ferus heard Roxanne take a deep breath and slowly calmed down. _"Do you really want to know how I feel when you're gone?"  
_  
_"Yes,"_ Ferus replied.

"_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you,"_ Roxanne said. _"When you're gone the face I came to know is missing you, and all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay. I love you so much that it hurts, but I just can't keep on living with the way things are. Without you being by my side there's a part inside me that just wants to be with you so much."_

Ferus knew that she wasn't exaggerating because he could feel the love behind her words through their Force-bond. He could actually _feel_ her reach deeper in the Force and somehow channeled him through her body along with all the love that ever existed in the universe. She was always his safe harbor when he felt alone. Just like he was her world.

"_I'll come and get you,"_ Ferus said.

"_Not yet, my sweet,"_ Roxanne said. _"Wait until I tell the Council then we'll decide from there. Once I resign I'll come and find you."  
_  
_"All right,"_ Ferus said with a smile. _"I'll wait for your call."_

Roxanne smiled to herself and said, _"I hate to let you go, my love. But I need rest."_

"_I understand, sweetheart,"_ Ferus said. _"Good-bye, my darling wife. I love you."_

"_Good-bye, my darling husband,"_ Roxanne said. _"I love you, too."_

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were outside the door when they noticed Kari passing in the hall.

Kari looked at them and said, "I'm sorry, I told Roxanne to rest."

Seeing their downfall looks, she added slyly, "But that does not mean I see everyone who goes into her room. If you go in there, though, be prepared for a not-so-friendly greeting."

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Bye, you two," Kari said as she walked gracefully back to check her supplies.

Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded and Kari left the room. Anakin glanced at his former Master and asked, "Can you give us a moment, Master?"

"I suppose," Obi-Wan said. "If she gets cocky with you and tells you off for seeing her I'm _not_ taking the heat for it."

"All right, _I'll_ take the blame," Anakin said with a twisted smile.

Obi-Wan gave him a friendly, but rueful smile and went to the waiting room. He knew Roxanne and Anakin were alike in so many ways that he knew his former apprentice would be able to help Roxanne more than she knew he could.

Roxanne pulled her bed covers up and sighed as she glanced out the window and noticed the sky was changing to evening.

If there was a way to get what you wanted she would take it. She wanted be out enjoying life, not letting it pass by as she laid in this blasted hospital bed waiting for her injuries to heal. She used the Force to douse the lights in her room and closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come easily to her.

Ten minutes later, Anakin Skywalker walked into her room and she suddenly sensed that she wasn't alone.

He walked around her and examined her energy. He felt her try and reach out to someone in the Force and he heard a voice say, _"I love you, Roxie." _

_That voice, _Anakin thought. It sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it belonged to.

Then he heard Roxanne say, _"I love you, too, Ferus." _

_I should've known, _Anakin thought as he thought about the first mission he went on with

Roxanne years ago when they were teenagers. Ferus Olin was with them at that time.

Anakin had suspected that they had feelings for each other because the two were always inseparable.

Suddenly Roxanne sensed Anakin was in the room with her and realized that he had overheard her tell her husband that she loved him.

Roxanne quickly opened her metallic sky-blue eyes and glared at him for barging in her room like a drill sergeant. Meaning she was giving him a look that said, _Who in the blazes do you think you are coming in here like a wild bounty hunter on a wild bantha chase and not succeeding in what you have to find?_

"Go away," she said without even raising her head up from her pillow.

"How long have you been there?" Roxanne demanded.

"Not long," Anakin replied.

"What did you hear?" Roxanne asked.

"I just heard you tell Ferus that you love him," Anakin said as he looked at her.

Anakin arched his eyebrows at her and sighed, "Look Roxie I just want you to hear me out before you do something you may regret because _I_ know exactly what you're going through."

"Now exactly," Roxanne replied calmly as she turned away from him.

"Roxie..." Anakin said as he paused for a moment. "Please."

"Okay, don't get all sentimental on me," Roxanne replied with a grin.

Anakin looked tired and she asked, "What happened while I was away?"

"Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself as the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious," Anakin said. "I confronted Master Windu and he told me to stay here while he and the other Jedi went to arrest him. While I was waiting for him I discovered my purpose in being the Chosen One and I went to help Mace kill Palpatine. It was an intense battle, but in the end I killed Darth Sidious and fulfilled my destiny. We're waiting for Master Yoda to return from Kashyyyk to see what happens now."

Roxanne let the information sink in then Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll let you rest, okay?"

Roxanne nodded and watched as Anakin left the room.

"Can you tell me what happened? The Chancellor, the Sith Lord is dead?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at Anakin.

"Yes," Anakin answered as he looked at Obi-Wan as they left the medical wing.

"Did you get anything out of Roxanne?"

"She's in no condition to talk to anyone," Anakin said. "She still looks pale and her lightsaber wounds were sort of deep."

Obi-Wan glanced at him and saw that he seemed exhausted. They stepped into a lift and rode it to the top floor.

"I'll tell you and Master Yoda everything that happened after I go check and see if Padme is all right."

"I'll be waiting for you," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin landed his speeder outside Padme's Apartment.

Padme heard his speeder and rushed out of the house to embrace him and asked, "Are you all right? I heard there was an attack in the Chancellor's office. You can see the smoke from here."

"I'm fine," Anakin said as he kissed her. "I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"We're safe," Padme replied. "What's happening?"

"We found out that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord we had been looking for," Anakin said. "I went to the Chancellor's office and we helped Master Windu. I killed Palpatine because he was a Sith Lord."

Anakin looked at her straight into her eyes and asked, "Tonight, while you were sitting here on the sofa, did you sense anything?"

Padme rested her head on Anakin's shoulder and said, "Yes, it was a wonderful feeling. It was as if you were here with me, holding me. Was it you?"

"Yes, it was me. It's hard to explain, but something happened to me tonight in the Council chamber. Master Windu told me to stay there while they went to arrest the Chancellor. I can't really explain what happened. I was thinking about what Palpatine told me and then I started to think about you," Anakin said as he stroked her hair.

Padme linked her arms around him and whispered, "I knew it was you. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," Anakin said as he nuzzled her hair.

"I wanted you to know I love _you_," Padme replied as she kissed him.

Anakin stepped back and looked into her eyes. "You saved me. _You_ kept me from going after Master Windu to stop him from killing the Chancellor."

He leaned down and kissed her.

Padme looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. She wept against him for a short time and then asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I will go and explain everything to the Jedi Council first," Anakin said.

She walked with him back to the speeder. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You go to bed and get some sleep. Things will be different, I promise."

He watched her walk back to the house before he left in his speeder. He glanced back at Padme and took off to the Temple.

Padme lingered outside a while longer until C-3PO came and asked, "Oh, my lady is there anything I can do?"

"No thank you 3-PO," she replied softly with a smile.

"I feel just so helpless," C-3PO replied as he walked back to the house.

"Don't we all, 3-PO," Padme said softly as she followed her droid back into her home. "C-3PO, will you please let me know when Anakin comes home?"

"Of course, Milady," C-3PO replied.

Padme went to her bedroom and went to bed.

(End Chapter 29)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Anakin Tells All **

Setting to Chapter 30: Anakin tells the Council about his marriage to Padme Amidala. He also tells about the battle that took place in the Chancellor's office. Roxanne sneaks off from the Temple, still injured and they have to look for her.

Master Yoda, Senator Amidala and I have been married for three years. She's going to have our child any day now," Anakin explained as he looked at Obi-Wan and Master Yoda in the eye.

Anakin paused for a brief moment and said, "I know it's a violation of the Code, and I must resign. I apologize if I've brought shame upon the order."

"The Jedi Order has endured much tonight from the unfortunate events that have taken place," Master Yoda said as he looked at Anakin. "There's no shame, Anakin Skywalker. If it was not for you many more Jedi would have died tonight, and Darth Sidious would still be alive and the Republic as we know it would be in the hands of the Sith Lord."

"Master Yoda---" Anakin started; he stopped when Yoda held up a hand.

"Passion, one of the most dangerous things it is. Lead too many down the dark side it has. Fear for you I did," Master Yoda admitted. "Meditated on this tonight I have."

"All of this pain and death was called for?"

"Yes," Yoda said as he leaned on his gimer stick and looking at both of the younger men.

"Too arrogant and proud have we become," Yoda explain gravely as he sighed deeply.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan asked as he scratched his chin. "Aren't we to enforce the peace in the Republic? Isn't that part of our mandate?"

"A wise Jedi once said 'We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers.' For thousands of years we have been _guardians_ of peace. Realizing the threats and advising the Republic as it grew, but when asked to play a more active role as generals leading their armies, we agreed when we should not have," Master Yoda said. "For now, young Skywalker you should get some rest. Master Kenobi might I suggest you do the same thing? We will continue discussing this in the morning after I have meditated on this matter fully."

Obi-Wan and Anakin and they left the Council Chamber. "Obi-Wan, can you give me a lift back to the Senatorial Complex?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said as they climbed into a speeder.

Obi-Wan dropped Anakin off and helped him inside the house.

"I will. Thank you, Obi-Wan." With that, he walked sleepily into the apartment and on into the bedroom.

Padme suddenly awoke as the bed moved slightly, and saw her husband, fully clothed, asleep next to her.

She smiled to herself and began to remove his tunic and boots and then she pulled the sheet out from under him and covered him with it.

"Good-night, my love," Padme whispered as she kissed him.

The morning sun began to lighten sky when Padme woke up. She could tell that Anakin hadn't moved in the few hours since he been asleep. She had asked Motee, her handmaiden and best friend to put the curtain over the window to keep the house dark so he could sleep as long as he needed.

She found Motee preparing a pot of tea.

"That smells good, Motee," she greeted her friend.

"Good morning, Padme," Motee responded. "Why didn't you sleep longer?" She poured hot tea into two cups.

"I'm fine, Motee. I just felt like getting up," she said as she sipped her tea.

"Anakin came in very late; I think he's been asleep only two or three hours."

"Good morning, mistresses," C-3PO said.

"Hello, C-3PO," Padme replied. "You may power down now since you've been a big help to me."

"Thank you Milady," C-3PO replied. "Before I do Master Kenobi left a message for Master Anakin."

"What did he say?" Padme asked.

"He said when Master Anakin wakes up to ask him to come to the Temple because they found Roxanne passed out in the hallway of the medical center and she hasn't woken up since then."

"Thank you, 3-PO I will tell him," Padme said as she watched 3-PO go into the living room to power down.

"Good morning, my love," he said and kissed Padme.

"While you were asleep," Padme said. "C-3PO said Obi-Wan called and asked for me to tell you they need you down at the Temple."

"Did he say what for?" Anakin asked.

Padme looked at him and said softly, "It's Roxanne. Obi-Wan said last night she passed out in the hallway of the Council Chamber and she hasn't woken up since then."

"I will be back later," Anakin said.

"All right," Padme said and kissed him.

(End Chapter 30)


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Roxanne's Shocking News **

Setting of Chapter 31: Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple and finds out that Roxanne is actually leaving.

Anakin landed his speeder outside the Temple and entered the training room where he noticed Roxanne was the only one in the room.

Anakin stroked her hair and she coughed. He checked the wound on her face and legs and saw that they weren't bad, but should be treated. He went to retrieve some adhesive bacta-filled pads from the bathroom. He applied them to the burned areas. Roxanne did not move as he put the pads on the wounds.

Roxanne then stirred from her sleep and Anakin said, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Roxanne asked softly.

"I came to check on you," Anakin replied. "Obi-Wan said you passed out last night down the hall in the medical wing. What were you doing out of bed at that time?"

"I was going to tell the Council that I'm resigning," Roxanne said.

"Why?" Anakin as he helped her up.

"I want to be with the man I love more than life itself," Roxanne answered softly with a smile.

"You're talking about Ferus?" Anakin asked.

Roxanne nodded and said, "I miss him so much that I can't think about nobody else but him. I told Obi-Wan I'm leaving."

She tried to raise up her head and Anakin asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like it weighs a ton with bandage on," Roxanne said as she took it off and sighed. "That's much better."

"I see you had to get stitches," Anakin said.

"Yeah, I'm lucky I had to get just that done," Roxanne said.

"When are you going to tell the Council?" Anakin asked.

"I asked Obi-Wan to tell the Council to have a meeting tomorrow morning," Roxanne replied.

Anakin nodded and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

(End Chapter 31)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Jedi's Decision **

Setting to Chapter 32: The Jedi allows Anakin to stay on the Council and they rank him as a Jedi Master.

The next morning Anakin Skywalker walked down the hall of the Jedi Temple. He hoped to run into Roxanne, but knew that she meant what she said when she told him that she wasn't coming back.

Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda was waiting for him to enter the room.

"Master Yoda," Anakin said. "I know I have to---"

Master Yoda cut him off and said, "Resign you do not. Believe we do that the Order does need to change. Your marriage to the Senator hasn't harmed anything. We believe that Senator Amidala may have been destined to lead you to your destiny of being the Chosen One."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin said as he bowed his head. "I will return to the Temple once Padme has had the baby."

"We know you will," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

"Have you heard from Roxanne?" Anakin asked.

"Did someone say my name?" Roxanne asked as she joined their side.

"I thought you were leaving?" Anakin asked.

"Are you in a hurry to get rid of me?" Roxanne asked.

"No," Anakin said.

"The Jedi Order will need to be rebuilt and reformed," Master Yoda replied. "Anakin, I hereby grant you the rank of a Jedi Master."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin replied as he bowed his head.

"Well, Anakin I guess this is it," Roxanne replied.

"I guess so," Anakin replied.

"I have a feeling that we'll meet each other again," Roxanne said.

"I hope so," Anakin said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good-bye, Anakin," Roxanne replied as she embraced her.

"Good-bye, Roxie," Anakin replied as he embraced her and held her close.

As he held her close, he felt something kick against his hand and looked at her.

"Roxie, are you pregnant?" Anakin asked.

Roxanne lowered her head and said, "Yes. I just found out."

"Who is the father?" Anakin asked.

"Ferus Olin," Roxanne replied.

Anakin smiled and said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Roxanne replied as she pulled away. "I guess better go before it gets too late."

"May the Force always be with you, Roxie," Anakin replied as he watched her board her ship.

"Good-bye," Roxanne said as she reached the ramp. "May the Force always be with you."

Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as Roxanne's ship disappeared into hyperspace and said, "I just hope wherever Roxanne is that she will help out the Order."

"I think she will," Obi-Wan said.

(End Chapter 32)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Anakin's Dream **

Setting to Chapter 33: Anakin has his nightmare of Padme dying in childbirth, but then it changes and he sees himself and the place where Padme is going to give birth to their child. Padme starts to have contractions and Anakin rushes her to Polis Massa.

Anakin Skywalker was laying in bed dreaming about Padme and suddenly he found himself face-to-face with his nightmare.

Padme was laying down on a med table, that was on asteroid known as Polish Massa, giving birth and there's a baby crying and Padme was crying, too.

Padme groaned and said, "Anakin, help me!" She started to scream and Anakin was in the other part of the room and he entered the room to be with his wife and he saw her give birth to their child.

Anakin woke up and went to the living to mediate and he was glad that he didn't turn to the dark side because he wouldn't have been able to witness the miracle of his child being born and he wouldn't have been able to see himself living in peace without his lady by his side.

Padme walked into the room and asked, "Anakin, did you have another nightmare?"

Anakin opened his eyes and said, "It started out like a nightmare and then I saw that _I_ was with you when you were going to have the baby."

Padme wrapped her arms around him and said, "I knew you were going to be there with me."

Suddenly Padme winced in his arms and he asked, "Are you all right?"

Padme shook her head and said, "The contractions are coming three minutes apart and I think the baby has decided to come earlier than we expected."

Anakin didn't need telling twice as he raced around the house and found Padme's suit case and his. They had a packed a month earlier just to be on the safe side.

Anakin carried Padme on board the ship and he made contact with Obi-Wan and told him to tell Roxanne to meet them on Polis Massa.

(End Chapter 33)


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Padme's Delivery **

Setting to Chapter 34: Padme gives birth to the twins Luke and Leia.

Anakin helped her out of their ship and the droids brought her around the back.

A nurse droid arrived and escorted them to the delivery room, where they were separated and Anakin was taken to a room across the hall.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is the waiting room," the droid replied.

Anakin walked into the room and Padme was dressed in a white gown that could open in the front and looked as healthy as a horse.

A GH-7 droid and a midwife droid came in.

"How are you feeling, Padme?" Anakin asked as he held her hand.

"I'm fine," Padme replied as he kissed her.

Padme groaned as a contraction came on and Anakin whispered, "Padme, I can help you ease the pain if you'll let me."

"I'll let you," Padme replied with a smile.

Anakin suddenly heard the sound a _VROOM _outside the room doing over 100 mph.

The GH-7 droid raised it head up form what it was doing and asked, "Who the devil is that?"

Anakin smiled and said, "I bet that's Roxanne."

Anakin walked out of the room and saw Roxanne step out of a speeder with Obi-Wan Kenobi following behind her.

Roxanne smiled when she saw Anakin and hugged him.

"Did you drive over the speed limit?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"Nah," she said with a grin, but Obi-Wan huffed, "She drove like a bat out of hell when she found out from me.'

"Let's go to the waiting room," Roxanne replied with a smile.

As they entered the waiting room, Anakin said, "I have to go back with Padme."

"Go ahead," Roxanne said as she smiled at Padme.

Padme eased her grip on his hand and closed her eyes as she tried to rest before the next pain.

"Good, Padme," he said to her. "You're doing so well. I don't think it'll be much longer."

He looked questioningly at the midwife droid nodded.

"Yes, you'll be finished soon," he said, encouragingly.

"Time for the hard part," GH-7 said. "Time to push hard."

Gazing into her husband's eyes, she panted heavily and gasped, "Well, that's one."

Anakin grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. Luke began to cry and wave his arms and legs about as he was being cleaned and bundled in a soft blanket.

A nurse handed him to Anakin, saying, "Here is your son, sir."

Gathering him into his arms, Anakin briefly looked into his scrunched-up face and tears welled in his eyes.

"Padme," he said softly, turning to her. "Look."

He placed him in her arms and she gazed down at the baby and murmured, "Luke."

"Can I nurse him?" Padme asked.

"Yes," GH-7 replied as Padme opened the front of her gown.

Padme opened the front of her gown and the droid helped her to position Luke at her breast, where he quickly began to enjoy his first meal.

Anakin kissed his wife and said, "I love you. Look what we have."

"Yes," she replied.

Turning his head, he saw him across the hall. "Padme, Obi-Wan is here."

"Go see him," she replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

She glanced out the door and smiled at their friend.

"A few seconds ago," Obi-Wan said. "How is Padme?"

"She's doing good," Anakin replied.

"And the baby?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's fine," Anakin replied with a peaceful look on his face.

Turning back to his friend, he said, "His name is Luke Skywalker."

"That is a good name, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Obi-Wan looked at Roxanne and said, "Well, let's have a seat. It will be a little while longer."

They all sat down and Obi-Wan returned to meditation, letting the emotions from next door come to him.

When Anakin returned to Padme's side, Luke was asleep and Padme was quietly watching him. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, and they sat quietly for awhile.

"Time to push," GH-7 droid replied.

"I'm only having one child," Padme protested.

The droid shook his head and said, "You're having twins."

Padme was shocked and looked at Anakin, who merely shrugged.

Gently, she gave Luke to Anakin, and then took a deep breath and pushed hard. She felt a release of something and it was over.

"Good," said the doctor. "Now, your daughter should be along shortly."

Anakin leaned over to return Luke to Padme, but she stopped him and said, "No, you hold him for awhile. Why don't you show him to Obi-Wan?"

"Here is my son, Master," he said quietly so he wouldn't wake up he infant.

Obi-Wan looked silently into Luke's face for a moment and said, "That's Luke?"

"Yes," Anakin replied. "Padme is having twins."

"Congratulations," Obi-Wan said with a rueful smile as he held the baby's hand.

"Luke, I can feel the Force within you," Obi-Wan said softly.

Turning back to his friend, he said, "I believe he will be very strong, my brother."

Anakin next turned to Roxanne and lowered the baby a little so she could see him better.

Suddenly Padme screamed in pain and Anakin glanced at Roxanne and said, "Roxie, you take Luke."

Roxanne took Luke from Anakin. She went to sit in the waiting room with the baby in her arms.

Padme groaned as she endured another contraction, just as Anakin walked in.

"Padme, I'm here," he said as he took his seat next to her.

"Anakin," she gasped as the pain lessened.

"Roxie's got him, sweetheart," he said.

Padme pushed with all her might and finally sighed with relief as she felt the baby leave her body and then she fell back, breathing heavily after the exertion of it all.

"Here she is, my love," he said, placing his daughter in Padme's arms. As she touched the little girl and fluffed her hair, Anakin retrieved Luke from Roxanne and held him down next to Leia.

Padme began to nurse the baby and the doctor said, "You will get to go home tomorrow."

"I'm glad," she said.

"Roxanne, I thought you were going to see Ferus?" Anakin asked.

"I decided to do some information hunting on my background history before I went back to see him," Roxanne replied.

"What did you find out?" Anakin asked.

"I found out that my birth mother, Destiny Keira Flax's maiden name is Solo. She has two children. Her first born daughter Kayla Sabrina Solo is my step sister. I have an older brother named Clive Flax," Roxanne said. "My sister was taken to the Temple when she was six-years-old and she left when she was twenty-two. She fell in love somewhere down the road and got married and she found out that she was pregnant and when she told her husband, he left her after she gave birth to my nephew Han Solo."

"Did you find out if your father is still alive?" Anakin asked.

Roxanne shook her head and Anakin said, "At least you know you still have someone from your family that is alive."

(End Chapter 34)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Roxanne and Ferus Reunite **

Setting to Chapter 35: Takes place a week after Roxanne reunited with Anakin and Obi-Wan on Polis Massa and Roxanne Keira Quin Olin has left. She still has her lightsaber wounds on her right shoulder, both of her legs, and a stitched up head. Before she even left the Jedi temple she found out that she was pregnant. She contacted Ferus and told him that she was coming to find him, but she doesn't know that he has a surprise for her. She returned to Bellassa and she is two weeks pregnant and now she is determined to find the love of her life, though she's worried about one thing: how will her husband will react to the news about her having his child? Can their love for each other help them through this crisis?

Twenty-two-year old Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie landed her ship outside of the Ussa spaceport on Bellassa. She decided to get away from Tatooine. She had been living on that rock for almost two weeks and she was like this is for the blasted birds. Her ship needed to be repaired before she can go anywhere else otherwise she'd be dusting crops. In her opinion, traveling through hyperspace _ain't_ like dusting crops and selling them for a living.

The reason why she was living on Tatooine is because she left Coruscant because she was on her way to go meet Ferus, but she got a little side tracked, by seeing Anakin Skywalker on Polis Massa. Anakin Skywalker helped Jedi Master Mace Windu arrest Chancellor Palpatine a.k.a. Darth Sidious because he revealed himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord the Jedi were looking for. In the end, Anakin killed Darth Sidious. In result of that, Anakin also fulfilled his destiny of being the Chosen One by destroying the Sith and bringing the Force into balance.

When Anakin returned to the Temple, Obi-Wan just returned and brought home an injured Jedi Knight. She still has the wounds though they are almost healed and she has a stitches along the side of her right temple (that are waiting be taking out) and a lightning bolt cut on her left cheek. She already knew that the Jedi Order was reorganizing the Order and their rules had changed. Senator Bail Organa became Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

After she finished doing that, Roxanne was going to see some old friends. She knew that if she wanted to do this that she needed someone with the right tools to create a fake ID tag so she could start a new life. Deep down inside she couldn't wait to see her husband,

Ferus Olin for the first time in months. Well, to her it seems like it _was _months, but it's only been two months. He knew she was alive because she contacted him after she got injures tended to at the Jedi Temple.

Roxanne began to wander the streets of Ussa, and she came across the building she was looking for. It had a small laser sign that read Olin/Lands. The building was surrounded by cafes. The blinds were opened, and she walked inside.

Roxanne raised her black hood up over her shoulder-length black hair with glacial blue streaks and walked up to the counter, and there was a man sitting behind the counter of his computer desk, looking at his computer.

The man that was behind the counter was Roan Lands, Ferus's partner and best friend. She had met Roan once when she came here to get a fake ID tag when the Jedi Council sent her to spy on General Grievous on Kalee.

The man sitting behind the computer desk interrupted Roxanne's thoughts and asked, "May I help you with something?"

Roxanne looked at Roan and said, "Yeah, by telling me where Ferus is right now."

Before Roan could tell her, Ferus walked out of his private office and asked, "Did someone say my name?"

Roxanne raised her hood back, revealing her shoulder-length black hair that was streaked blue and smiled at him.

Ferus looked twice at Roxanne and his mouth almost fell opened when he realized it was his wife because he could feel the Force strongly in her.

"Roxanne Quin... Roxie?" Ferus asked as he walked over to her.

"Didn't recognize me, did you, my love?" Roxanne asked with her mischievous smile that only he knew very well.

"No, I didn't," Ferus admitted as he grinned. "Not with your black hair."

"I dyed it," Roxanne answered as she stepped closer to him.

"Roan, do you remember my best friend, Roxanne Keira Quin?" Ferus asked as he looked at his partner.

"If you mean the one who threatened to blast my head off with her blaster then your answer's yes," Roan replied hotly.

"That's the one," Ferus replied with a grin.

Roan Lands left room so Roxanne and Ferus could be alone.

Ferus quickly glanced to make sure Roan left the room. When he saw the coast was clear, he held out his arms as Roxanne moved closer to him.

Before she could embrace him he lifted Roxanne off her feet and kissed her long and deep.

"I've missed you so much," Ferus said as he ran his hand through her soft black hair.

"I've missed you more," Roxanne said as she looked at Ferus and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder and clung to him.

"It seems as if we've been apart for a lifetime," Ferus said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, nestling Roxanne's body near him and rested his head on the crown of her head and noticed she had stitches along her the side of her temple and lightly kissed it.

Roxanne turned around in his arms and leaned her head on his chest, and breathed in the scent of his cologne and relaxed just a smidgen. She was excited to see him, but a little anxious to see him again because he didn't know the one thing she held deep inside her other than having the man she loved more than life itself back in her arms to hold forever and for always.

She felt him leave his hand on her barely swollen abdomen and smiled. She didn't have to worry when she was with him because he always made her feel safer.

Suddenly Ferus felt something kick against his hand.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" he asked as he lowered his gaze at Roxanne's level.

Suddenly Roxanne stiffened under Ferus's gaze as she looked away.

"I don't know what _you_ mean," she replied in a snappish tone, avoiding his gaze.

Ferus turned her face around so he could meet her metallic sky-blue eyed gaze. He quickly sensed that Roxanne was actually afraid to tell him something he needed to know because he could tell by the way she was avoiding his gaze to make direct eye contact with him. He had seen that look once before when she admitted to him that she loved him.

_She's afraid_, Ferus thought as he extended his Jedi senses out to search Roxanne's feeling. Sometimes he just knew her better than she knew about herself.

"Roxie, you don't have to be afraid," Ferus said in a soft tone as he turned her around to face him and stroked her chin. "You know you can tell me anything."

"What makes you think _I'm_ afraid?" she asked calmly as she looked at Ferus.

"By the way you keep avoiding my gaze," he replied, hoping she would finally open up to him and tell him what he needed to know.

Roxanne took his hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"Ferus, I'm---" she said as her voice trailed off. "We're having a baby."

Ferus raised his eyebrow in complete shock and said, "What?"

"I said we're having a baby, Ferus," Roxanne said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"That's wonderful," Ferus said as he felt the warmth of her breath against his neck and looked down at her for a moment and asked, "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks," she replied.

"You found out about when you were at the Jedi Temple, didn't you?" Ferus asked with a shocked look on his face.

"After I was done speaking to you at the Jedi Temple that's when I found out," Roxanne said softly as she felt the tears rising to her eyes and pulled away from him to blink them back.

Ferus grabbed her gently by her mechanical hand and asked, "Does anyone else know that you're having our child?"

"Kari, Anakin, and Obi-Wan," Roxanne replied. "I told the Council my reasons."

Roxanne looked away and Ferus noticed the tears rolling down her face as she fought to hold them back.

Ferus noticed the change, due to the silence that followed and sighed.

"Come here, Roxie," Ferus said gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping she wouldn't fight him.

To Ferus's surprise and relief, Roxanne didn't even try to resist his gentle touch as he embraced her. She rested her head on his chest. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck.

"What are _we_ going to do?" Roxanne asked as she sniffed. She raised her flesh head and wiped the tears from her eyes, then she turned around in his arms and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder.

As she was about to wipe her flesh head on her cloak, Ferus caught her hand and rested it on top of his hand, allowing her wet fingertips to absorb on his skin. He rested his hand on her stomach while resting his head on the hollow of her throat and said softly, "We're not going to worry too much about it just yet. All right? We're going to be happy all three of us."

"I love you so much, Ferus," Roxanne said as she sighed on his shoulder.

Ferus nuzzled her neck as she briefly closed her eyes.

Roxanne blinked back more tears that were starting to rise and Ferus noticed one began to slide down her cheek.

He gently raised her chin up and gently trailed his fingertip down her cheek to wipe the tear away and smiled at her.

Her moistened cheek and hand felt good on his skin as he reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek and brushed his fingertips gently across her eyelashes and rested his hand along her jawbone, while holding her closer with his other hand. "I love you too, Roxie."

To prove his point, Ferus lowered his head and placed his lips on hers and kissed her long and deep.

Roxanne was shocked and deepened their kiss.

Slowly she broke the kiss and Ferus took her by the hand and said, "There's something I want to give you."

Ferus reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet that was silver and it had flowers.

"I bought this for you when I came back here," Ferus said as he put the bracelet on her wrist.

Roxanne looked down at the bracelet and said, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Ferus said with a smile.

She kissed him long and deep.

Then he broke the kiss and knelt down beside Roxanne and pulled out a box from his pocket. Roxie watched him as he done this.

"Roxie I love you more than anything in this world in more words than I can possibly say," Ferus said as he opened the box.

"Roxanne Keira Quin would you do me the biggest honor in accepting my proposal of marriage?" Ferus asked he pulled out the gold ring.

Roxanne gasped and said, "Oh, Ferus."

With a tear in her eye she looked at Ferus and said, "Yes, my love. I will marry you."

Ferus slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her long and deep.

Ferus broke the kiss and held her close. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay," Roxanne said. "Where can we go?"

"Let's go somewhere far from here," Ferus replied as he looked back at Roxanne.

Roxanne thought for a moment and said, "Let's go back to my homeworld. We can stay at the

Lake Country until I have the baby and we can have the wedding there."

"Sounds good to me," Ferus replied with a smile. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as we can," Roxanne replied.

They stopped by Ferus's place and packed his bags and got onboard Roxanne's ship.

Roxanne sat in the copilot's seat and Ferus sat in the pilot's seat and punched in the coordinates to Nacoruscant. Roxanne watched as Ferus did this and fell asleep in her chair.

Ferus smiled as he watched his wife and made the jump into hyperspace.

The End!!!!

There will be a trilogy that takes place years after this story!!!


End file.
